Mudanças
by Lily and James always
Summary: Lily estudou a vida toda na Academia Beauxbatons, uma escola só para garotas, mas quando passa pro Ensino Médio, resolve mudar e passa pra Hogwarts High School, uma escola mista. Em Hogwarts ela descobre o que é amizade verdadeira, descobre como é ser uma adolescente "normal" sem aquelas futilidades que ela conhecia na antiga escola, descobre sensações novas e como é se apaixonar.
1. Conhecendo

**Capítulo 1 – Conhecendo**

_LiLy_

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula na minha escola nova, Hogwarts, uma escola mista. Eu não conheço absolutamente ninguém de lá. Eu sempre estudei em Beauxbatons, uma escola só de garotas, onde o mais importante é quem tem o namorado mais bonito ou mais rico.

Pra falar a verdade, eu mal dormi essa noite. Quando o relógio mostrou 6h15 eu, literalmente, pulei da cama e fui direto tomar um banho quente, tentei demorar o máximo possível pra ver se conseguia relaxar, sem resultado, resolvi desistir e saí do banho. Arrumei meu cabelo e fui escolher uma roupa, já que no primeiro dia de aula o uniforme não é obrigatório. Coloquei um short jeans escuro, uma t-shirt branca, uma jaqueta curtinha de couro preto, um vans igualmente preto e meu _Ray Ban Wayfarer_ favorito.

- Desce logo, senão a gente vai se atrasar, pirralha! – Minha querida irmã gritou enquanto esmurrava a porta do meu quarto.

- Já vou descer, Tuney – ela odeia quando eu a chamo de Tuney.

Depois desse chamado amoroso da minha irmã, eu não poderia me demorar muito mais e desci pra tomar meu café. Não consegui comer muito por causa do nervosismo.

- O motorista ta esperando pra levar vocês, queridas – minha mãe veio avisar.

- Tchau, mãe. Te amo.

- Não se esquece de passar na sala do diretor, Lily – ela me lembrou.

Quando eu cheguei, fui direto à sala do diretor, bati na porta e esperei até ouvir um "Entre".

- Bom dia, Srta. Evans. Eu sou o Prof. Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu, Professor.

Ele me explicou como funcionavam as coisas na escola, me falou sobre os professores, sobre as atividades extracurriculares e me falou sobre as quatro casas de Hogwarts: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina.

- Bom, a senhorita tem o dia de hoje pra escolher para qual casa você quer ir.

- Pelo que o senhor falou, eu me identifico mais com a Grifinória.

- OK, vou informar a sua escolha para a diretora da casa, Profª McGonagall, para lhe entregar o broche e a gravata da sua casa. Bom, acho que por hora é isso. Seja muito bem-vinda e eu espero que você se adapte muito bem a escola.

Quando eu cheguei ao pátio, já tinha enchido de estudantes loucos pra encontrar seus amigos, eu me senti um tanto quanto deslocada ali. Resolvi dar mais uma olhada no meu horário e no mapa da escola que o Prof. Dumbledore me entregara, eu tava tentando descobrir em qual sala seria a minha primeira aula, quando uma loira apareceu na minha frente acompanhada de dois garotos (lindos e gostosos) e veio me cumprimentar:

- Oi, você deve ser nova por aqui, certo?

- Ah, olá! Sou sim!

- Bom, prazer! Eu sou a Marlene McKinno, esses são James Potter e Sirius Black. – Ela apontou pra cada um enquanto falava os seus nomes. Sirius era moreno, alto e com porte atlético, os olhos dele eram de um azul muito intenso, ele era lindo. James era praticamente um deus grego de tão perfeito! Os cabelos dele eram de um preto perfeito e eram bagunçados, os olhos dele eram castanho-esverdeados, ele era alto e o corpo dele era perfeito... Eu me peguei imaginando ele sem camisa, nossa, ele parecia ser MUITO gostoso! - De que escola tu vem?

- Muito prazer! Eu sou Lily Evans, eu era da Academia Beauxbatons – respondi enquanto ela observava meu horário.

- Nós temos as mesmas aulas, legal! Aqui em Hogwarts nós sentamos em duplas, tu pode sentar comigo, se quiser.

- Fala por ti, Lene... Eu e o Sirius não temos História avançada – informou James. Cara, até a voz dele era perfeita!

- Qual casa tu escolheu, ruivinha? – foi a vez de Sirius perguntar e a voz dele era de um tom grave muito bonita.

- Grifinória.

- Já vi que a gente vai se dar bem, ruiva! – Brincou ele.

- Já te falaram sobre as aulas extracurriculares? – Marlene perguntou.

- Sim. Eu ainda tenho um horário livre... Escolhi monitoria de Matemática e Física e também coloquei meu nome na lista da equipe de eventos, já que tinha algumas vagas sobrando.

- Legal! – Marlene exclamou.

- Lene é a presidente da equipe de eventos – James esclareceu. Quando ele falou comigo, olhando nos meus olhos, eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem... Droga, droga, droga!

- Eu e o Sirius temos que ir pra quadra porque o treinador quer ter uma conversa com a gente, antes dos treinos começarem. Vocês querem vir junto? – James perguntou.

- Claro! Vamos, Lily? – Marlene perguntou.

- Pode ser – respondi. – O que vocês jogam?

- Basquete! – Responderam em uníssono James e Sirius

- Pela Grifinória – completou Marlene. – E eu sou a capitã das líderes de torcida! Falando nisso, quer fazer um teste pra equipe? Nós estamos com duas vagas em aberto, já que duas das torcedoras se formaram no ano passado.

- Não sei se eu me daria muito bem... Eu faço Ballet, mas nunca tentei as coreografias das líderes!

- Pra tudo se tem uma primeira vez! Tu em que tentar, é muito legal e se o time da nossa Casa vence o campeonato intercasas da escola, eles competem por Hogwarts no campeonato da cidade e nós vamos com eles para as outras escolas, é divertido.

- Ã, não sei... Vou pensar, ok? hahah – respondi

O resto da manhã passou sem maiores acontecimentos.

Naquela noite eu fui dormir pensando no quão gostoso James era. É... com certeza eu iria gostar muito de Hogwarts.


	2. Planos

**Capítulo 2 – Planos**

_Lily_

Acordei antes de o despertador tocar e fui tomar um banho gelado pra acordar. Sequei meu cabelo e fui pro closet colocar o uniforme. O uniforme, originalmente, era uma saia preta até os joelhos, uma blusa larguinha branca, um _sweater_ preto, uma gravata com as cores da sua casa, meias ¾ e sapatos pretos, mas eu mandei o meu para a costureira, obviamente eu não iria usar um uniforme todo largo... Minha saia agora fica um palmo acima do joelho, minha blusa agora é justinha e meu _sweater_ também. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cabalo frouxo pra dar um ar mais despojado.

Quando cheguei ao colégio Sirius estava sentado nas escadas de entrada e assim que me viu, veio falar comigo:

- Eai, ruivinha.

- Bom dia, Sirius – cumprimentei enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. – O que ta fazendo aqui na frente?

- Esperando a Lene e o Prongs, quer dizer, James – ele se alto corrigiu. – Falando neles, olha eles aí!

- Bom dia, Lily. Eai, Almofadinhas – saudou James enquanto fazia um daqueles cumprimentos complicados de garotos com o Sirius.

- Bom dia, pessoal – Lene cumprimentou.

- Bom dia – falei enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

- Eai, princesa! – Sirius cumprimentou Marlene e foi colocar um braço envolta da cintura dela, do que ela rapidamente se esquivou.

- Galera, inaugurou uma boate nova chamada "Vegas", o que vocês acham de ir nessa sexta? – Marlene perguntou.

_James_

Ontem enquanto eu andava com a Lene e o Sirius, a gente conversava sobre como deveriam ser os alunos novos e o que teria de novo na escola esse ano, Marlene avistou uma das novatas e foi falar com ela... Eu estudo em Hogwarts desde sempre e eu não me lembro de ter visto uma garota tão linda quanto a ruiva que tava parada no meio do corredor, observando um mapa da escola, em todos esses anos.

Lene começou a puxar assunto com ela e eu fiquei a observando... O nome dela era Lily e ela tinha uma beleza delicada. Os olhos dela eram de um verde incrivelmente lindo e vivo, o ruivo dela não era aquele vermelho chamativo, mas também não era aquele laranja feio, não sei explicar, mas combinava perfeitamente com ela, a pele dela era bem clara, pela roupa que ela tava usando, pareceu ser bem estilosa e era muito gostosa.

Enquanto eu e Almofadinhas íamos para o vestiário, puxei assunto:

- Eai, o que tu achou da ruiva?

- Ela pareceu ser querida e é muito gata, por quê?

- Pois é, ela é bem gata mesmo – respondi.

- ANDEM LOGO, GRIFINÓRIOS! – O treinador berrou.

Aquela noite eu fui dormir lembrando de Lily. Esse ano, com certeza, vai ser muito interessante.

Acordei e fui direto pro banho, depois peguei o primeiro uniforme que eu vi pela frente e me vesti. Desci pra tomar o café e ver se Sirius já tinha chegado, mas ele não apareceu essa manhã... Então fui até a casa da Lene pra ver se ela já tava pronta pra ir pra escola, já que ela é minha vizinha.

- Bom dia, Lene! – Cumprimentei.

- Bom dia, Jay. Ué, cadê o Sirius?

- Ele não apareceu hoje, deve ter ido com o motorista deles.

- Já ta pronto pra ir?

- Sim, só to te esperando.

Quando a gente chegou no colégio a Lily e o Sirius tavam conversando nas escadas da frente, enquanto nos esperavam. Ela ficou incrivelmente linda com o uniforme de Hogwarts.

- Bom dia, Lily. Eai, Almofadinhas – cumprimentei enquanto fazia meu cumprimento secreto com Sirius.

- Bom dia, pessoal – Lene falou.

- Bom dia – Lily foi dar um beijo na bochecha dela... EI, eu também quero ser cumprimentado assim!

- Eai, princesa! – Sirius falou e já foi tentando abraçar a Lene... Que novidade.

- Galera, inaugurou uma boate nova chamada "Vegas", o que vocês acham de ir nessa sexta? – Lene sempre sabia quais festas iriam estar mais badaladas no fim de semana.

- Falaram que essa boate é demais. Por mim, é certo! – Comentei.

- Por mim também! – Lily concordou.

- Feito, vamos! – Sirius e seu jeito idiota de falar.

- Fala direito, criatura. – Marlene chamou a atenção dele.

Nesse momento eles começaram sua sessão de discussões diárias. Lily virou pra mim e, enquanto ria de Sirius e Lene, perguntou:

- Isso é normal?

- Completamente – respondi. – E ai, que tipo de música tu curte?

- Eu escuto de tudo um pouco, mas curto mais rock e tu?

- Também! Quais tuas bandas favoritas?

- Nirvana, Oasis, Blink, MGMT, etc.

- Que demais! As minhas são Nirvana, Oasis e Iron... Curte Iron Maiden?

- Bastante!

A gente tinha chegado à sala de aula e ela foi se sentar com Lene. Ela é linda, legal, gostosa E curte rock? Acho que eu to apaixonado!

_Lily_

Matemática foi de longe a melhor aula do dia, com a Profª McGonagall, eu sempre gostei e fui muito bem em matemática e já tinha até me inscrito pra ser monitora. Ela tava falando sobre símbolos e seus significados na matemática quando Lene empurrou uma folha pra minha mesa, onde tava escrito:

_Quer ir lá pra casa na sexta? Tu pode se arrumar lá e depois da festa dorme lá!_

_ Pode ser, só tenho que confirmar com a minha mãe... Te dou a resposta amanhã, pode ser?_

_ Claro!_

Depois disso, me concentrei totalmente na aula, mas é claro que James e Sirius, que sentavam atrás de nós, ficavam nos cutucando e falando entre si. Segundo Marlene, eles iam muito bem em todas as matérias e ela disse que não sabia como, porque nunca viu eles tocando em um caderno.

Quando o sinal bateu a Profª me chamou e disse:

- Srta. Evans, o diretor me informou que você se inscreveu para a monitoria da minha matéria, certo?

- Sim senhora – respondi.

- Bom, eu vou organizar os horários dos monitores até o fim dessa semana e lhe entrego na segunda de manhã, ok? As monitorias começam na segunda-feira a tarde e eu gostaria de receber algumas observações sobre o desempenho de cada aluno que você monitorar, no fim de cada semana, combinado?

- Combinado, sim senhora.

- Ok, agora a senhorita pode ir.

Encontrei meus amigos no portão de entrada/saída.

- O que ela queria? – Os três perguntaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Só queria me dizer que vai entregar meus horários de monitoria na segunda que vem e que começam a valer no mesmo dia.

- É, segunda começam todas as aulas extracurriculares e os testes pros times e equipes – Lene me informou.

- Bom, gente, eu tenho que ir, prometi sair com a minha mãe hoje a tarde. Beijos, até amanhã – me despedi.

- Tchau – os três responderam em uníssono.

_Sirius_

Eu conheço o James e a Lene desde os nossos 8 anos de idade, que foi quando eu entrei em Hogwarts. Eu e James somos melhores amigos desde que eu me lembre e, também desde que eu me lembre, eu implico com a Marlene.

Todas as garotas de Hogwarts sempre se jogaram pra cima de mim e do Pontas e fazem de tudo pra chamar a nossa atenção, mas de todas elas, a que eu quero ficar desde que a gente entrou nessa fase, não quer nem saber de mim e sempre se esquiva das minhas tentativas de me aproximar.

Quando nosso hormônios começaram a entrar em ação, comecei a ver a Lene com outros olhos, James não a vê dessa maneira porque eles se conhecem desde sempre, então se consideram irmãos. Quando Lene completou 13 anos eu vi o quanto ela tinha mudado, ela tava começando a criar corpo e desde então eu comecei a me interessar por ela, mas só tentei chegar nela na festa de encerramento das aulas no ano passado (ela tava muito gostosa e eu tava super bêbado, não consegui resistir) e ela não aceitou ficar comigo, isso só me mostrou o quão diferente ela é das outras garotas de Hogwarts, eu sempre senti ciúmes dos caras que ela ficava, eu ficava enumerando os defeitos deles e dando mil motivos pra ela acabar com eles. Eu tento mostrar pra ela que o que eu sinto é real, mas ela acha que eu só não desisti porque ela me deu um fora quando eu cheguei nela, o que, de certa forma, é verdade, mas o que eu sinto por ela é real!

Eu to sempre fazendo piada de tudo, rindo de tudo e debochando de quase tudo, isso faz com que eu e a Marlene tenhamos várias discussões durante o dia, obviamente que são discussões idiotas que começam do nada e também acabam do nada, mas é legal discutir com ela e ver ela tentar argumentar sempre.


	3. Fim de semana

**Capítulo 3 – Fim de semana**

_Sirius_

Hoje é sexta-feira, finalmente. Hoje é dia de dois tempos de Ed. Física, ou seja, BASQUETE!

Eu tava no vestiário com o Pontas quando a gente viu o Snape entrar, Snape é um garoto da Sonserina que é muito nojento, ele praticamente pinga sebo, nós o apelidados de "Ranhoso", é uma maneira carinhosa de chamar ele, olhei pro James, ele me olhou e lançou um sorriso maroto... A gente ia fazer a primeira "marotagem" do ano com o Ranhoso. Esperamos ele trocar de roupa e ir pra quadra, quando ele saiu nós arrombamos o armário dele, pegamos a muda de roupa que ele sempre deixa lá pra depois da Ed. Física, ou seja, ele teria que usar as roupas da ginástica e ele ficava extremamente fedido e mais seboso ainda depois da Ed. Física.

- Vamos logo antes que o treinador venha encher o saco! – James falou.

Quando a gente saiu do vestiário as garotas estavam entrando na quadra do lado e a Lene vestia uma _legging _super justinha, uma blusinha de malha e tava com o cabelo solto, nossa, ela tava gostosa demais.

- Caralho, a Lene ta muito gostosa! – Comentei.

- Tarado – James respondeu enquanto me dava um soco e ria da minha cara, já que eu tava que nem um idiota encarando ela.

_James_

Eu e Sirius sempre aprontamos juntos, principalmente com o Ranhoso... Que culpa a gente tem se o cara é muito mangolão e só falta andar com uma plaquinha pedindo pra ser zoado?

Depois que a gente escondeu as roupas do Snape, nós saímos do vestiário e as garotas tavam entrando na quadra ao lado da nossa, nossas aulas eram separadas, e Sirius veio comentar comigo o quão gostosa a Lene tava, mas eu considero ela como uma irmã, então não reparo muito. Eu tava rindo da cara ridícula com que o Almofadinhas tava encarando a Lene, quando a Lily entrou na quadra... Meu Deus, ela tava MUITO gata, puta que pariu! Ela tava com uma _legging _preta, uma blusinha de malha preta que deixava a mostra um pouco da barriga dela, ela não tava nada vulgar, mas tava linda e o cabelo dela preso em um rabo de cavalo. As outras garotas da turma, tirando a Lily, a Marlene e a Alice, tavam com um short de malha mais curto que o outro, só faltavam mostrar a calcinha e a maior parte delas tava de top.

- Vê se não baba, Prongs – Sirius brincou.

- Cala boca! – Falei virando pra ele e acertando um soco no braço dele.

- BLACK! POTTER! CORRENDO, AGORA! – Esse foi o nosso amado professor.

Antes de ir pro meio da quadra eu dei mais uma olhada na Lily, ela tinha começado a correr e tinha colocado fones, eu não poderia nem chamar a atenção dela, mas uma coisa nela me chamou a atenção... Os peitos dela... Ah, meu Deus, é melhor eu parar de olhar ou vou ter que ir pro vestiário tomar um banho frio.

_Marlene_

Esse ano as coisas começaram muito diferentes... Eu fiquei amiga muito rápido de uma das alunas novas, a Lily e isso é muito raro, já que desde uma antiga "amiga" minha eu não me aproximo tão rápido e muito menos procuro fazer amizade com garotas, a amiga mais próxima que eu tenho é a Alice, a gente se conhece desde os nossos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Eu sempre andei muito com o James e com o Sirius, mas a 2 anos eu comecei a andar praticamente só com eles e as vezes com a Lice, mas com a Lily eu me dei bem de cara e ela é super querida e sincera, acho que nós vamos ser boas amigas.

Uma das coisas que eu mais gostei nela é que a família dela é rica, assim como a minha e a dos garotos, mas ela não se acha melhor que os outros por isso, como mais da metade das pessoas que estudam em Hogwarts, outra coisa que eu achei legal é que ela não se jogou pra cima dos "Marotos" (Sirius e James) como todas as garotas fariam, já que eles são os garotos mais populares e mais bonitos de toda a escola.

Na quarta-feira depois da aula ela me convidou pra almoçar na casa dela, avisei minha mãe e fui. Descobri que ela morava na rua atrás da minha casa, ou seja, na rua do Sirius.

- Nós somos praticamente vizinhas! – Exclamei.

- Sério?

- Sim, eu moro na próxima rua e o James também. O Sirius mora no fim da tua rua.

- Que demais! Então vocês podem vir aqui quando quiserem, eu passo a maior parte do tempo em casa.

- Na sexta-feira tu vai ver qual é a minha casa e pode aparecer por lá sempre que quiser também!

A casa dela era muito bonita, ela era grande e era azul clarinho. Por dentro ela era super elegante. Ao lado direito da porta de entrada tem uma mesinha de madeira escura onde ficam as correspondências e as chaves, entrando mais um pouco do lado esquerdo do corredor a parede se abre em um grande arco, com dois degraus pra baixo, onde ficava a sala de estar, ela era grande, tinha uma lareira linda e sobre a lareira uma TV, a sala tinha três sofás, do lado esquerdo da sala tinha uma janela enorme com uma cômoda em madeira com aspecto antigo, com porta retratos, do lado direito da sala a parede se abria em outro arco enorme que levava pra sala de jantar, na sala de jantar a parede da direita era todo de vidro e com portas de correr no meio que levavam ao jardim onde tinha uma piscina, que tava coberta, já que nós estávamos entrando no inverno.

- MÃÃÃE, cheguei! – Lily gritou quando a gente entrou.

- Oi querida, a sua mãe não esta, ela teve que ir ao escritório – informou uma mulher que parecia ter uns 40 e poucos anos.

- Oi, Mari! Ah, ok... Essa é a Marlene, Lene essa é a Mari, a governanta aqui de casa – Lil nos apresentou.

- Prazer, Marlene! Vocês já querem almoçar? – Mari perguntou.

- A gente só vai largar as coisas lá no meu quarto e já vamos descer... Mari, pode pedir pra Zoraide colocar a mesa na cozinha que a gente come lá, ta? Valeu.

A gente foi pro segundo andar da casa e, além da porta do quarto da Lils, tinham mais três portas no andar e a escada subia mais um lance.

O quarto da Lil era grande e lindo, minha mãe enlouqueceria se visse (ela é decoradora), ele tinha uma parede pintada de roxo escuro, uma de lilás e duas de branco. Na parede de roxo escuro tinha uma estante cheia de livros em uma parte e na outra cheia de CD's e DVD's (James iria enlouquecer quando visse os CD's e Sirius quando visse os DVD's), no "meio" da estante se abria uma varanda que dava pra rua, a cama dela ficava encostada na parede lilás clara, de cada lado da cama tinha um criado mudo branco com um abajur igualmente branco e com detalhes em lilás e um telefone, na parede branca que ficava de frente pra cama ficava a TV, o DVD, os vídeo games e os CD's de jogos, tinha uma porta de cada lado da cômoda onde ficava a TV, deduzi que uma deveria ser o closet e a outra o banheiro, na parede em que ficava a porta de entrada tinha uns porta retratos muito bonitos e uma escrivaninha toda em branco com lilás, onde ficava o computador dela e do lado tinha um notebook.

- O teu quarto é lindo, Lils – elogiei.

- Valeu! Pode largar as tuas coisas em qualquer lugar e vamos descer pra almoçar logo, antes que a Mari suba e nos leve pra pra almoçar pelas orelhas – ela brincou.

- OK. O que a gente vai fazer de tarde? – Eu perguntei.

- Já que tu disse que os garotos moram aqui perto, eles podem vir pra cá ou a gente faz outra coisa, sei lá. A gente resolveu assistir a alguns filmes sozinhas e comendo brigadeiro, nós conversamos um monte, ela me contou várias coisas sobre a antiga escola dela e eu contei coisas de Hogwarts, contei sobre meus ex namorados/ficantes e ela sobre os dela, ela me contou que não tinha nenhuma amiga de verdade em Beauxbatons e eu contei que a amiga mais próxima que eu tinha era a Alice e agora ela. Me surpreendi com o quão fácil foi me abrir com ela e ela comigo.

Hoje é sexta-feira, finalmente. A Lily vai lá pra casa depois da aula e de noite nós vamos ir em uma boate que inaugurou a pouco tempo, a Vegas.

_Lily_

Graças a Deus o fim de semana chegou... Ta, tudo bem que eu curto colégio e tal, mas todo dia é muito chato, não há quem aguente. Hoje nossos dois últimos tempos são de Ed. Física, o que pra mim não tem problema, já que eu me exercito bastante fora do colégio. Quando eu tava saindo do vestiário e entrando na quadra, achei muito engraçada a reação dos garotos, praticamente todos ficaram nos encarando e, sei lá, eu não sou acostumada com isso, já que Beauxbatons era uma escola só para garotas.

Nessa quarta-feira a Lene foi almoçar lá em casa e a gente se aproximou bastante. Eu contei coisas pra ela que eu não tinha comentado com mais ninguém, contei coisas sobre a minha antiga escola e ela também se abriu comigo.

Hoje depois da aula eu vou pra casa dela, de noite nós vamos a uma boate chamada "Vegas", tomara que seja legal, eu to precisando me divertir.

- LILYYYYYYY! – Marlene gritou enquanto praticamente arrancava meus fones de ouvido.

- Ah, desculpa, tu falou comigo? – Eu perguntei rindo do jeito dela.

- Não, imagina. Eu só to te chamando a SÉCULOS e nada de tu me responder! – Ela fingiu estar braba.

- OK, mil perdões, _mademoiselle_ – brinquei enquanto fingia fazer uma reverência.

- Tu viu quem não tirou os olhos de ti a aula inteira praticamente?

- Não... Quem?

- O James! – Ela respondeu enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Duvido! Deve ser impressão tua.

- Cara, eu conheço o Jay a minha vida toda e sei quando ele ta interessado em alguém e, com toda a certeza, ele ta interessado ou ta começando a se interessar por ti.

- Ele deve só me achar bonita e quer ficar comigo, como com qualquer outra garota bonita de Hogwarts.

- Lils, o James não é tão galinha quanto o Sirius... – Ela falou em um tom meio triste, deixei essa passar.

- Duvido muito. Anda, vamos terminar a corrida de uma vez, não vejo a hora de tomar um banho – ainda faltavam 5 voltas.

Coloquei meus fones de novo e tentei me concentrar na música, mas meus pensamentos insistiam em ir para a quadra do lado, em um certo moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados...

A gente saiu da quadra e tava indo pro portão de entrada/saída quando um garoto, Snape, passou por a gente deixando um rastro de fedor e eu falei com a voz bem alta pra ele ouvir:

- Tomar banho faz bem pra saúde!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAH AHAHAAHAAHAH – Sirius, Lene e James começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Boa, ruiva! – Sirius falou enquanto me puxava pra um abraço e bagunçava meus cabelos.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Falei enquanto ria da reação dele.

- Tu acabou de zoar o cara mais nojento dessa escola... Parabéns! – James me "parabenizou" com um sorriso enorme.

- Ah, valeu, eu acho... – Respondi meio envergonhada.

Quando a gente chegou ao portão de entrada/saída o motorista da Marlene já estava lá.

- Lene, tu nos da uma carona? – James perguntou.

- Claro – ela respondeu.

O motorista da Lene largou os garotos na casa que ficava em frente a dela, pelo que Marlene me falou na quarta-feira, deduzi que era a de James.

- Tchau garotas! – Sirius se despediu já saindo do carro.

- Que horas a gente passa na tua casa, Lene? – James perguntou.

- A festa começa às 23h30, vocês podem ir lá pra casa umas 22h que aí a gente faz uma concentra.

- Combinado! Até mais tarde.

A casa da Lene era muito bonita, ela era de um tom de amarelo clarinho. Logo que tu entra na casa a primeira coisa que tu notava era a escada, do lado direito da escada tinha uma porta grandona de vidro que levava pra cozinha e do lado esquerdo era a sala de estar, não consegui ver muito além disso porque a gente foi direto pro segundo andar.

O quarto dela era todo em azul e cinza clarinho, era muito bonito. Na parede da esquerda tinha uma daquelas janelas que vão um pouquinho além da parede, que tem almofadinhas pra se sentar e são ótimos lugares pra ler, a cama dela ficava de frente pra parede onde ficava a porta de entrada, nessa mesma parede da porta ficava a cômoda com a TV, DVD e um monte de DVD's de filmes e seriados, na parede da direita ficava uma escrivaninha com o computador e algumas revistas, nessa parede tinha duas portas, que deveriam ser do banheiro e do closet.

- O teu quarto é uma graça, Lene! – Elogiei.

- Valeu, Lils. Olha só, pode largar tuas coisas no closet – ela me apontou uma das portas da parede da direita. – Eu vou tomar um banho enquanto tu organiza tuas coisas pra ir pro banho, ok?

- Ta bom, vai lá... Ah, espera, qual a senha da WiFi? – Perguntei antes de ela ir pro banho.

- Me alcança teu note – e ela colocou a senha pra mim.

Fui largar minha mochila do colégio e a bolsa, com roupas e maquiagens pra de noite, no closet. Liguei a TV e me sentei no chão com meu note sobre as pernas, abri meu face e tinha 10 notificações e um pedido de amizade, vi primeiro as notificações e a maior parte era de convite pra festa e algumas notificações de grupos, depois fui ver quem tinha me adicionado, era um garoto, do terceiro ano de Hogwarts chamado Willian Winter e eu aceitei. _Stalkiei _algumas pessoas e o William me chamou:

_**Will:**__ Eaii, tu é do primeiro ano né?!_

_**Lily:**__ Eai. Sou... E tu é do terceiro né?!_

_**Will:**__ Aha hahah tu vai ir na Vegas hoje? Vai ter uma galera do colégio._

_**Lily:**__ Vou com a Lene, com o Sirius e com o James._

_**Will:**__ Tu e o Potter tão juntos?_

_**Lily: **__Não, por quê?_

_**Will: **__Nada não, só pra saber mesmo... To saindo, beijos._

_**Llily: **__Bju_

Eu ia refletir sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer quando a Lene apareceu no quarto enrolada na toalha e disse:

- Vai pro banho, daí a gente vê um filme e depois começa a se arrumar.

- Sim, senhora – brinquei.

_Marlene_

Já era 20h quando eu e a Lily começamos a nos arrumar. Como a noite não tava muito fria eu optei por colocar um vestido curtinho prata, um salto alto preto e um sobretudo, pra ir até a festa, preto, fiz meu make nessas duas cores também. A Lils colocou um vestido tomara que caia preto, uma _ankle boot _azul e uma jaqueta de couro curtinha preta com detalhes em prata, ela fez o make dela em azul e preto. Nós estávamos dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem e no cabelo quando ouvimos a campainha tocar, era 21h55min e os garotos tinham chegado. Pegamos nossas bolsas, a dela azul da Chanel e a minha preta da Louis Vuitton.

- Vamos descer antes que os guris venham aqui nos xingar – Lene disse.

- Tu falou em fazer concentra, tua mãe deixa? – Perguntei.

- Sim, mas aqui a gente não pode beber muito, já na noite a gente pode beber a vontade, já que quando a gente chegar em casa minha mãe já vai ta dormindo.

_James_

As 22h eu e Sirius já estávamos esperando as garotas na sala de estar, onde a tia Ângela tinha dito pra esperarmos.

- Porra meu, elas não descem nunca! Eu quero beber – Sirius não parava de reclamar.

- Cala boca, Almofadinhas! São 22h05 ainda, falta muito pra gente sair de casa, vai dar pra beber tranquilo – respondi.

Uns dois minutos depois a gente ouviu barulho de saltos altos nas escadas e fomos esperar elas no hall de entrada. A Lene tava linda como sempre, já tinha me acostumado a ver ela arrumada, mas a Lily... Meu deus, ela tava muito linda. Ela tava com um vestido um pouco mais comprido que o da Lene, uma _ankle boot _azul, uma jaqueta de couro e a maquiagem dela tava linda.

- Fecha a boca, James – Sirius falou.

- Olha quem falando né – falei enquanto empurrava ele.

_Sirius_

Quando eu e o Pontas ouvimos barulhos de salto alto batendo nas escadas, fomos pro hall. A Lily tava muito bonita, mas nada se compara a Lene, ela tava maravilhosa... Aquele vestido curto deixava uma boa parte das coxas dela de fora e, meu deus, ela fica mais gostosa a cada dia que passa!

- Fecha a boca, James – brinquei com ele.

- Olha quem falando né – ele falou enquanto me empurrava de uma maneira carinhosa.

- Finalmente né garotas! Eu já tava criando teias de aranha aqui – eu não podia deixar de implicar.

- Que mentira, vocês acabaram de chegar! – Lily respondeu e a Lene mostrou o dedo do meio, sempre muito educada a minha princesa.

- Ta, vamo bebe de uma vez! – Apressei eles.

A gente foi em direção ao bar da casa da Marlene e perguntei o que cada um queria tomar, James e Lene pediram vodka com energético, como sempre, mas o que me surpreendeu foi a ruivinha pedindo tequila pura, servi pra mim e pra ela e comentei:

- Essa é das minhas! Duvido tu virar mais rápido do que eu – desafiei.

- Quando tu quer apostar? – ela perguntou. Ruiva de atitude, assim que eu gosto.

- 50 libras, que tal? – Perguntei.

- Fechado! – ela aceitou. – Mas a Lene que cuida, o James pode roubar pra ti...

- EI, eu nunca faria isso – James protestou. Aha James, todo mundo acreditou.

A gente se serviu de umas duas doses de tequila pura e a Lene contou até três pra gente começar ao mesmo tempo, a gente começou e quando eu tava quase terminando a minha, ela terminou a dela! Eu não acredito que a Lily ganhou de mim... Qual é, ela é uma garota!

- Ganhei HAHAH vem, pode passar as 50 libras! – Ela falou.

_Lily_

A gente ficou bebendo na casa da Lene e decidimos sair de casa as 23h porque nós ainda tínhamos que comprar os ingressos.

Quando a gente chegou lá, fomos direto pro bar pra poder observar um pouco o movimento. A casa noturna era bem legal, ela tinha dois andares e uns lugares reservados pra quem quisesse se pegar, tinha dois bares e tocava música eletrônica.

- Eai, Lily – eu encarei o garoto que me cumprimentou, eu tava meio bêbada então demorei um pouco pra ver que era o William.

- Eai, Will! – Exclamei indo dar um abraço nele.

- Quer dançar? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro – respondi e puxei ele pra pista.

A gente começou a dançar e eu tava me divertindo muito quando uma garota esbarrou em mim e eu quase cai, mas o William me segurou pela cintura e me puxou pra perto dele... Automaticamente eu prendi a respiração e agradeci, foi quando eu percebi que ele tava se inclinando pra me beijar e, os olhos dele eram de um verde muito lindo e ele era loiro, eu deixei. O beijo foi gostoso e a gente ficou junto o resto da noite.

_James_

Eu tava no bar bebendo quando eu vi o imbecil do William beijar a Lily, eu não sei o que me deu, mas eu senti uma raiva e uma vontade imensa de soca aquele idiota. Resolvi ir pro segundo andar e procurar alguém conhecido, eu tava caminhando quando uma garota, totalmente bêbada, me parou e perguntou:

- Tu é o James, né?!

- Sou sim, por quê?

- Tu é muito gato e eu sempre quis ficar contigo – ela respondeu, enquanto vinha na minha direção e ela simplesmente me beijou. Ela era gata, então eu retribui.

_Marlene_

Que raiva do Sirius! Ele fica atrás de mim e daí nenhum guri chega perto de mim porque acha que ele é meu namorado... Ugh, eu vou socar ele daqui a pouco.

- Para de me seguir, mala!

- Não, tenho que tomar conta da minha princesa!

- Irritante!

Já que ele não ia me deixar em paz, resolvi ir pro bar. Eu tava tomando vodka quando eu vi o William e a Lily ficando. Ela era muito sortuda, muitas gurias de Hogwarts gostariam de ficar com ele quase tanto quanto com o Sirius e o James.

Era 05h45 quando eu resolvi chamar a Lils pra ir embora.

- Lily, vamos pra casa? – Perguntei praticamente berrando porque a música tava muito alta.

- Vamos, eu to podre. Tchau Will – ela falou e deu um último beijo nele.

- Eu vou procurar o Jay e o Sirius, te encontro na porta de saída daqui 10 min, ta bom?

_James_

Eu ainda tava pegando a Romilda, a garota que me beijou, quando a Lene veio me chamar pra ir embora. Eu tava tri casado e resolvi ajudar ela a procurar o Sirius. A gente encontrou ele do outro lado da boate agarrado com uma garota e a Lene parou no mesmo segundo e disse:

- Vai lá chamar ele tu, eu não vou interromper. Se ele não quiser ir embora, fala pra ele ficar aí e pedir outro táxi pra ele depois. To te esperando na porta com a Lily.

- OK.

_Sirius_

Eu resolvi parar de incomodar a Lene e fui pra pista, encontrei uma guria que eu já conhecia de outras festas e a gente começou a se agarrar, eu não lembro nem qual é o nome dela, a gente tava num canto se pegando quando o James apareceu, me cutucou e disse:

- Eu e as garotas vamos embora, tu vai ou tu fica?

- Eu vou com vocês, me espera só dois minutos – falei e fui dar um último beijo na Evelyn, lembrei o nome dela!

_Lily_

Eu tava na calçada quando a Lene voltou sozinha, estranhei e perguntei:

- Ué, o Jay e o Sirius não vão voltar com a gente?

- Eu encontrei o James se pegando com uma guria de Hogwarts e chamei ele, daí a gente foi atrás do Sirius e encontramos ele se pegando com uma qualquer, aí eu falei pro Jay chamar ele e vim te encontrar.

- Ata, eu já chamei um táxi, deve ta chegando – informei.

Eu não sei porque, mas a ideia do James ficando com outra guria me incomodou muito. Os garotos chegaram junto com o táxi. Quando eu e a Lene chegamos no quarto dela, a única coisa que eu e ela fizemos foi tirar a maquiagem e colocar um pijama.

Era 15h quando eu acordei, tava de ressaca e a Lene também, então a gente resolveu só assistir alguns filmes antigos durante a tarde e eu fui pra casa lá pelas 21h.

Passei o domingo lendo, dormindo e no computador.

_Sirius_

Dormi na casa do James na sexta, no sábado eu acordei com uma ressaca desgraçada. Fui cedo pra casa, pensando em ligar pra Evelyn e combinar de me encontrar com ela, mas não liguei.

Fui pra casa do James no domingo e a gente foi pro clube jogar um futebol com os guris.

_Marlene_

Na sexta eu não fiquei com ninguém porque o Sirius ficou me incomodando, mas eu nem percebi quando ele saiu do meu lado e foi se agarrar com uma qualquer, eu não sei porque, mas ver ele ficando com outra guria me deixou tri mal. Acordei no sábado de ressaca e passei o dia vendo filmes antigos com a Lils.

Pra mim domingo é dia de descansar, então passei o dia lendo e ouvindo músicas.

_James_

O Sirius foi embora cedo no sábado e como eu tava com dor de cabeça resolvi ficar em casa, ou seja, fiquei vendo alguns seriados e filmes. Eu lembrei da festa e da Lily ficando com o William e a vontade de socar a cara dele voltou.

No domingo o Almofadinhas veio pra cá e a gente foi pro clube encontrar com os guris pra jogar uma bola.


	4. Revelações

**Capítulo 4 – Revelações**

_Lily_

Na segunda-feira eu acordei com uma mensagem da Lene que dizia:

_Preciso te contar uma coisa, Lils._

_ OK, a gente se fala na escola, pode ser? Ei, quer carona?_

_ Pode ser, aí a gente já vai conversando no caminho._

Depois disso fui me arrumar, coloquei meu uniforme e deixei meu cabelo solto. Eu tava comendo e pensando no que iria acontecer se eu visse o Will quando meu celular vibrou, mostrando que tinha chego uma mensagem, fui ver e era do James:

_Bom dia, Lily. Será que eu posso falar contigo na escola?_

_ Bom dia, Jay. Claro!_

Estranhei que os dois queriam falar comigo, mas logo comecei a pensar no William de novo... Será que a gente iria continuar ficando? Será que era isso que eu queria? Ele é indo e é legal, isso é fato, mas eu não gosto dele, eu gosto do James... Sim, eu sei, acabei de admitir que gosto de um garoto que eu conheço a alguns dias.

Saí de casa as 07h10 e pedi pro motorista passar na casa da Lene.

- Bom dia, Lils – ela falou logo que entrou no carro.

- Bom dia, Lene. Petúnia, essa é a Marlene... Lene, essa é a Tuney, minha irmã – apresentei elas.

- Ah, bom dia! – Marlene cumprimentou a Tuney.

- Dia – é impressionante o quanto Petúnia fica mal-humorada de manhã.

- Sobre o que tu queria falar comigo? – Perguntei baixando o tom de voz.

- A gente conversa sobre isso na escola, pode ser? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. Ei, sabe quem me mandou uma mensagem pedindo pra falar comigo na escola também?

- Quem?

- O James... Eu não faço ideia do que pode ser.

- HAHAH, pois eu tenho uma ideia do que possa ser.

_Marlene_

Ontem de noite entrei no face e vi que o Sirius postou que tinha encontrado a tal de "Evy" depois do tradicional futebol de domingo, eu fiquei com tanta raiva que resolvi fazer uma coisa... Procurei pela Vanessa Koglin e fui falar com ela:

_Eai, Val! Quanto tempo... _

_ Leneeee, que saudadee_

_ Tudo bem contigo?_

_ Tudo e tu?_

_ Também... Val, teu irmão, o Robert, ta solteiro?_

_ HAHAHAHAH ta sim, por quê? Ta interessada? _

_ To querendo conhecer gente nova... Me passa o face dele?_

_ Claro, mas já vou te avisando, meu irmão não vale nada... Ele é um dos mais pegadores da faculdade._

Ela me passou o face dele e eu adicionei, em menos de 5min ele veio falar comigo:

_Quem é vivo sempre aparece!_

_ Eaii Rob, quanto tempo_

_ Pois é, tu sumiu aqui de casa_

_ É que desde que a Val saiu do colégio a gente mal tem se visto..._

_ Tudo bem! _

_ Tu quer sair amanhã? Eu to precisando espairecer._

_ Claro, linda! Que horas?_

_ Pode ser as 15h30? Tu pode me buscar na escola? É que amanhã eu tenho aula extra_

_ Combinado!_

Fui dormir torcendo pra que o meu "plano" de fazer ciúmes no Sirius desse certo.

_James_

Eu tava deitado na minha cama, vendo TV quando eu comecei a pensar no porque eu tinha sentido raiva quando vi o Winter beijando a Lils... Consequentemente eu me lembrei dela, dos olhos extremamente verdes, daqueles cabelos ruivos, do sorriso dela, de quando ela fica corada, etc. Eu nunca reparei tanto numa guria, antes eu só olhava e pensava "é bonita ou é gostosa, ta valendo", com a Lily, é claro que eu reparei nisso, mas ela tem um jeito tão único de ser que me deixa total e literalmente de quatro por ela. Eu nunca tinha pensado que eu tava começando a gostar dela, só achei que fosse vontade de ficar, como com qualquer outra garota, mas quando eu vi ela e o William aos beijos me deu uma raiva e, agora que eu parei pra refletir, só pode ser ciúmes. A única coisa que eu não entendo é como eu to gostando tanto dela, a ponto de ter ciúmes, em alguns dias.

Na segunda-feira eu acordei decidido a tentar falar sobre isso com ela e mandei uma mensagem:

_Bom dia, Lily. Será que eu posso falar contigo na escola?_

_ Bom dia, Jay. Claro! – Ela respondeu._

_Sirius_

No domingo, depois do jogo com os guris, eu liguei pra Evelyn e convidei ela pra sair. A gente foi no cinema, mas eu nem lembro sobre o que era o filme. Cheguei em casa e postei no face que tinha passado a tarde com ela... O que eu queria mesmo é tentar fazer ciúmes na Lene, mas acho isso muito improvável.

Hoje já é segunda, o fim de semana passou voando, que inferno... Pelo menos eu vou poder ver a Marlene. Quando eu cheguei no colégio ela e a Lils tavam conversando, sentadas nas escadas.

- Bom dia, Lils. Bom dia, meu anjo – falei enquanto sentava do lado da Marlene e passava meu braço por cima do ombro dela.

- Não me vem com meu anjo – ela falou enquanto praticamente pulava do banco. – Vem Lils, vamo pra sala! – E ela saiu puxando uma Lily totalmente perplexa e que me lançou um olhar de como quem pede desculpas pela atitude da amiga.

- Nossa, já conseguiu irritar ela a essa hora, cara? – James vinha chegando e perguntou enquanto sentava.

- É sério meu, eu não fiz absolutamente nada pra ela – falei ainda chocado com o jeito que a Marlene tinha saído arrastando a Lily.

_Marlene _

A gente chegou na escola e eu convidei a Lily pra sentar na escada da frente, pra esperar o James. Quando eu ia tentar começar a falar sobre o que eu queria, a Lily perguntou:

- Ei, o que tu queria falar comigo?

- Lembra que eu te falei no sábado que eu mandei o James chamar o Sirius e que ele tava se agarrando com uma qualquer?

- Sim, o que quê tem?

- Então... Eu pensei sobre isso no domingo e cheguei a conclusão de que eu fiquei com ciúmes do Sirius se pegando com aquela garota.

- Tu levou todo esse tempo pra perceber? HAHAHAHAH

- EIII, como assim "Tu levou todo esse tempo pra perceber"?

- Lene, ta na cara que tu é afim do Sirius... Só um cego não vê, o que, pelo visto, o Sirius é.

Eu ia responder que também não era bem assim, que eu tava só com ciúmes e não que eu gostava dele, quando o Sirius chegou com um sorriso lindo (só eu que to com calor?) e falou:

- Bom dia, Lils. Bom dia, meu anjo – ele falou enquanto sentava do meu lado e passava o braço por cima do meu ombro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não me vem com meu anjo – eu falei e pulei do banco. – Vem Lils, vamo pra sala! – Falei já puxando ela.

- Nossa, o que foi isso? – A Lily perguntou quando a gente chegou na sala.

- Como eu tava te falando, eu fiquei com ciúmes... – Lily ia me interromper, mas eu levantei uma mão pedindo pra ela parar e falei – E não me venha com essa de "tu gosta dele!", eu não gosto. Eu só senti ciúmes de um amigo meu, isso é super normal. Então, ontem eu entrei no meu face antes de dormir e vi que ele tinha atualizado o status do face dele, ele postou que depois do jogo com os guris ele foi no cinema com essa tal de "Evy", aí eu fiquei com tanta, mas tanta raiva que eu chamei o irmão de uma amiga minha pra sair, mas agora eu não sei mais se eu fiz certo e... e eu to desesperada.

- E tu ainda quer dizer que não gosta dele? – Ela perguntou no meio das risadas.

- Ei, para de rir e me ajuda! – Implorei.

- OK. Esse irmão da tua amiga é bonito?

- É.

- Então por que tu ta preocupada? Sai com ele e te diverte! Onde e quando tu marcou de te encontrar com ele?

- É por isso que eu to preocupada... Ele já ta na faculdade, a gente marcou dele me pegar as 15h30 aqui na escola!

- Garanto que o Sirius vai morrer de ciúmes! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH – ela falou e começou a rir de novo.

- É... Pode ser. Olha só quem ta ali na porta, acho que agora quem vai ficar com ciúmes é o James – falei.

- Ai meu deus... É o Will? – Ela perguntou parando de rir imediatamente.

- É, vai lá falar com ele!

- Eu não sei o que fazer... Não sei se eu quero continuar ficando com ele.

- Ele é lindo e várias garotas de Hogwarts dariam tudo pra ta no teu lugar.

_James_

Depois que a Lene saiu arrastando a Lily, eu me sentei do lado do Almofadinhas, ia puxar assunto quando o Winter apareceu e perguntou:

- Vocês viram a Lily?

E antes que eu pudesse responder, o Sirius falou:

- Ela foi pra sala com a Lene.

- Valeu, Black – ele agradeceu.

- Seu imbecil! – Falei dando um soco forte no braço dele.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou enquanto se esquivava do meu soco.

- Que merda, eu vou te matar... Por que tu tinha que falar pro Winter que a Lils tava na sala?

- O que quê tem demais nisso?

- Era sobre isso que eu ia falar contigo, idiota... Eu acho que to gostando da Lily.

- Eu tinha certeza!

- Ã, como?

- Sábado, mesmo a gente estando de ressaca, a gente nunca deixou de sair de tarde ou de noite, mas nesse tu não quis, disse que tava com muita dor de cabeça e o diabo a quatro... Aí eu lembrei que a gente tava no bar quando o William beijou a ruivinha e tu saiu de lá voando, depois disso eu só te vi na hora de ir embora e quando a gente chegou em casa tu tirou a roupa e foi direto pra cama.

- Pois é, eu to gostando dela e pretendia conversar sobre isso com ela hoje, antes dela encontrar com o William, mas tu fez o favor de falar pra ele onde ela tava, animal.

- Desculpa cara, eu não sabia que tu ia falar com ela. Ta, olha só, agora quem tem que te contar uma coisa sou eu.

- Manda.

_Sirius _

Eu ainda tava perplexo com a atitude da Lene quando o Prongs me contou que ta gostando da ruivinha, aproveitei que ele tocou no assunto, e criei coragem:

- Desculpa cara, eu não sabia que tu ia falar com ela. Ta, olha só, agora quem tem que te contar uma coisa sou eu.

- Manda.

- Assim... Tu sabe que eu sempre achei a Marlene muito gata e tudo o mais, né?! Então, de uns tempos pra cá eu comecei a perceber que o que eu sinto por ela não é só físico, eu gosto dela de verdade... Só que eu não tenho ideia de como eu posso falar isso de uma maneira que ela acredite.

- Agora me conta uma novidade HAHAH Almofadinhas, só falta tu escrever na testa que gosta dela! Eu não sei como que a Lene não percebeu isso até hoje... Olha, eu não entendo muito dessas coisas de sentimento e tal, com a gente sempre foi "Pega, mas não se apega" e agora, cá estamos nós, de quatro por duas garotas que parecem não estar nem aí pra gente, mas eu sei que ficando com uma desconhecida, praticamente na frente dela, é que tu não vai mostrar que ta interessado nela de verdade.

- Eu sei... Só que na sexta eu tinha bebido bastante e a Evy é muito gata.

- Só que tu saiu com ela no domingo, sóbrio e ainda fez questão de postar no face. A "Evy" pode até ser muito gata, mas quem tu quer pra ter algo mais sério? Ela ou a Lene? Acho que tu tem que decidir o que tu quer e depois pensar se tu ta disposto a abrir mão da vida de solteiro pra tentar correr atrás dela.

- É... Vou pensar.

_Lily_

Eu tava rindo da Lene, por ela ter marcado um encontro com o Robert, quando ela tava com ciúmes do Sirius, e agora não ter ideia do que fazer quando ela falou:

- Olha só quem ta ali na porta, acho que agora quem vai ficar com ciúmes é o James.

- Ai meu deus... É o Will?

- É, vai lá falar com ele!

- Eu não sei o que fazer... Não sei se eu quero continuar ficando com ele.

- Ele é lindo e várias garotas de Hogwarts dariam tudo pra estar no teu lugar.

- Pode ser, mas eu não se quero continuar ficando com ele... Eu achei que fosse só coisa de festa, entende?

- Ta, de qualquer maneira, não vai deixar o guri esperando.

Depois disso eu levantei e fui em direção a porta, com um sorriso educado no rosto e disse:

- Bom dia, Will.

- Bom dia, Lils. A gente pode conversar?

- Claro. Vamos pro pátio que daí a gente pode conversa sem ninguém atrapalhar.

A gente sentou em um banco que ficava embaixo da árvore mais ao canto do pátio, onde ninguém nos ouviria.

- Lily, eu curti muito ficar contigo na sexta e queria saber se tu quer continuar ficando comigo?

- Eu... – pensei no James, no sorriso dele, em como eu gosto de ficar perto dele e que eu tava começando a gostar dele, mas aí eu lembrei o quão popular ele é e que ele poderia ter qualquer guria que ele quisesse, mais bonitas e mais interessantes que eu – quero.

Ele suspirou, aliviado, e me deu um beijo. A gente ficou ali conversando, até o sinal tocar avisando que era 07h50min.

- Eu tenho que ir, minha primeira aula é biologia, com a Sprout – falei e dei um beijo nele antes de ir.

- OK. Ei, quer sair de tarde?

- Pode ser. A gente se fala na saída!

_James_

Depois de conversar com o Sirius eu fui pra sala, ver se eu conseguia falar com a Lily antes do William. Quando eu cheguei lá a Lene tava jogando no celular, sozinha. Sentei do lado dela e perguntei:

- Ué, por que tu ta aqui sozinha?

- A Lils ta lá fora, conversando com o Will. Jay, tu ta afim dela né?

- Não, só achei estranho vocês não tarem juntas.

- James, tu pode até tentar mentir, mas tu sabe que comigo não adianta... Eu te conheço desde sempre, sei quando tu ta mentindo pra mim, mas se tu não quer falar, tudo bem.

- Credo, Lene, eu não gosto dela!

_Marlene_

Eu nunca tinha considerado a hipótese de ta gostando do Sirius, até a Lily falar. Eu pensei muito nisso enquanto eu tava sozinha na sala... Será que eu gosto mesmo dele? Não, eu não posso gostar. Mesmo sendo meu amigo, ele é um completo babaca com as gurias e eu nunca aprovei as atitudes deles com elas. Um babaca com lindos olhos azuis, com um sorriso encantador... Para, Marlene! Chega! Eu não gosto dele e ponto.

_Sirius_

A manhã passou rápido, eu e Pontas saímos da sala tão rápido quanto. Quando a gente chegou no portão de entrada tinha um guri lá na frente, com cara de quem já ta na faculdade, de carro. Virei pro James e perguntei:

- Quem será que ele ta esperando?

- Não tenho a menor ideia. Não lembro de ter visto ele aqui antes, mas ele não me é estranho.

Nessa hora a Lils e a Lene tavam chegando no portão. A Lily foi direto falar com o William e a Lene, pra minha surpresa, passou por mim e pelo Jay, deu tchau e foi na direção do cara do carro!

- Quem é esse cara?

- AH, lembrei da onde eu conheço ele! O nome dele é Robert, ele é irmão de uma ex colega minha e da Marlene, a Val. Ele deve ta na faculdade já, se não me engano. Ah, puta que pariu! Olha a Lils e o Winter, que nojo! Vamos embora logo.

- Eu não acredito que a Marlene ta saindo com ele... Ele é muito mais velho que ela e aposto que ele não merece ela.

_James_

Eu tava no portão com o Sirius, esperando as gurias pra ir pra casa, quando a Lene passou sozinha, deu tchau e foi na direção do cara do carro. Quando eu falei pro Sirius quem era ele, eu vi onde a Lily tinha ido... Ela tava conversando com o William e, com a minha sorte, quando eu olhei eles tavam se beijando. Que raiva, to com vontade de soca a cara desse imbecil! Chamei o Sirius pra ir embora antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa que ia me arrepender depois.


	5. Intenções

**Capítulo 5 – Intenções**

_Marlene_

Hoje é quarta-feira, a gente ta na aula de Física, com o Prof. Flitwick, eu tava lembrando que depois do Robert me buscar no colégio, nós fomos ao cinema. Resolvemos assistir a um filme de terror, resultado, eu não lembro absolutamente nada do filme, já do beijo do Rob... Lily me puxou de volta a sala com um cutucão e olhando pro professor, ele tinha me perguntado algo e eu não ouvi, então disse:

- Desculpa Prof, o senhor pode repetir, por favor?

- Não, Srta. McKinnon. Menos cinco pontos pra Grifinória.

Depois disso eu me obriguei a prestar atenção na aula e copiar tudo que ele passava no quadro. Lily respondeu uma pergunta que ninguém mais sabia e recebeu alguns pontos pra nossa casa.

O sinal tocou anunciando o final das aulas da manhã. As aulas da manhã terminam as 12h30 e a tarde começam as 13h30, ou seja, nós temos uma hora de almoço. Eu, Lily, James e Sirius estávamos saindo quando o Will veio e disse:

- Ei, vocês duas querem almoçar com o pessoal da minha turma? A gente vai em um restaurante aqui pertinho.

- Garotos, vocês querem ir? – a Lily perguntou.

- Não... Podem ir – Sirius respondeu.

- Desculpa Will, mas a gente não vai deixar os garotos sozinhos, deixa pra próxima – Lily disse e deu um beijo nele.

_James _

Logo em seguida que a gente saiu da sala, o Winter apareceu e convidou as garotas pra almoçar. Eu achei que elas iam aceitar quando a Lils virou pra mim e pro Almofadinhas, e perguntou:

- Garotos, vocês querem ir?

- Não... Podem ir – o Sirius disse.

- Desculpa Will, mas a gente não vai deixar os garotos sozinhos, deixa pra próxima – ela respondeu. Por essa eu não esperava... Toma Winter! Eu tava feliz que ela deu um 'fora' nele por mim e pelo Sirius quando ela deu um beijo nele, isso me deixou bem triste e com muita raiva.

Desde segunda-feira que a Lils e o William tão sempre conversando, rindo e se beijando... Isso me irrita. Como eu queria ser o motivo dos sorrisos e das risadas dela. Eu não sei o que ela tem, mas a cada dia que passa ela mexe mais comigo e me deixa mais e mais encantado por ela. E desde segunda-feira eu não to falando direito com ela, eu to sendo meio 'frio' e 'distante'. Resolvi parar de ser criança, ignorar o ciúme e voltar a agir normalmente com ela.

_Sirius_

Depois de segunda eu não to mais falando direito com a Lene e nem tentando abraçar ela... O que ela fez me deixou bem chateado, por mais que eu saiba que, se ela fez pra me afetar, eu mereci. Eu sinto falta de brincar e discutir com ela. Foi pensando nisso que eu chamei ela pra conversar no horário de almoço, logo depois que a Lily deu um 'fora' no Winter.

- Lene, eu posso falar contigo? – Falei de uma maneira que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- Claro.

- Quem é aquele cara que veio te buscar na segunda?

- Não que seja da tua conta, mas ele é o Robert, irmão de uma amiga minha. Por quê?

- Por nada... Só achei estranho um guri que já dirigi e tem cara de ta na faculdade vir te buscar. Outra coisa, tu ta braba comigo?

- Não... Por quê?

- Porque desde segunda tu não ta normal comigo, sei lá, tu ta, parece, me dando um 'gelo'.

- Impressão tua e tu também ta diferente comigo desde que o Robert veio me buscar.

- É que eu não gostei dele e acho que ele não é o cara pra ti.

- Pena que quem decide quem é o cara certo pra mim sou eu – falou e saiu de perto de mim.

- É verdade... Se fosse por mim, tu já ia ta comigo a muito tempo – falei baixinho.

_Lily_

Segunda de tarde o Will me levou a uma sorveteria que tem aqui perto do colégio, que eu nunca tinha ido. A sorveteria era uma graça, ela tinha dois andares e quando a gente entrou eu me senti nos anos 50. Ele perguntou que sabores de sorvete eu queria e eu respondi "chocalate e menta", aí quando eu fui pagar o meu sorvete ele segurou a minha mão e pagou os dois. Desde segunda-feira o James vinha agindo estranho comigo, ele não falava normalmente comigo, não brincava, não bagunçava meu cabelo e essas coisas. Hoje quando o Will veio chamar eu e a Lene pra ir almoçar com ele e os amigos, eu resolvi não ir por causa dos guris... Não quero que eles pensem que eu mudei porque eu to ficando com o William. Logo depois que o Will saiu a Lene e o Sirius se afastaram pra conversar, James puxou assunto:

- E tu e o Winter, como tão?

- Ah, é legal ficar com ele e ele me faz rir. Adoro guris que tem facilidade pra me fazer rir.

- Lily, olha só, eu queria te pedir desculpas por ta agindo estranho contigo... Não sei porque eu fiz isso, mas foi 'automático'. Me desculpa?

- Não tem problema, Jay. Eu também tenho andado meio distante, tenho ficado mais perto do William... Me desculpa?

- Não tem pelo que se desculpar, Lils – ele falou e me puxou pra um abraço.

Nós ficamos abraçados um pouco mais do que o necessário pra 'selar' as desculpas. Quando a gente se afastou, nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos, ele fitou meus olhos e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, e eu não me incomodei com isso, mas lembrei que não era com ele que eu tava ficando e que ele não gostava de mim, me afastei dele e perguntei a coisa mais banal que eu pude pensar, totalmente sem graça com o que tinha acabado de acontecer:

- Onde tu quer ir almoçar?

- Ah, pode ser em qualquer lugar... – Ele respondeu, também sem graça.

_James_

Eu pedi desculpas pra Lily, dei um abraço nela e quando a gente foi se afastar rolou um clima, a gente ficou se olhando nos olhos por míseros segundos, mas ela se afastou antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação. O perfume dela é muito bom, é doce e delicado, combina com ela. Quando a gente se afastou eu vi que ela corou, ela fica tão linda corada, e perguntou a coisa mais nada vê com o que tinha acabado de acontecer:

- Onde tu quer ir almoçar?

- Ah, pode ser em qualquer lugar... – Respondi meio sem jeito e pensando no que aconteceria se eu não tivesse ficado olhando pros olhos dela ao invés de fazer alguma coisa quando a gente se afastou.

Depois disso o Sirius e a Lene voltaram pra perto da gente, eles puxaram assunto e os três começaram a conversar sobre as aulas, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção. Fiquei pensando na intensidade que a Lily me encarou de volta.

_Robert _

Segunda eu fui buscar a Marlene no colégio, ela é novinha, mas já tem um corpaço e só por isso eu aceitei sair com ela. Levei ela no cinema, pra ver um filme de terror e a gente ficou. Ela é bonita e até que é legal. Quando eu contei pros meus colegas da faculdade que eu tava saindo com uma garota do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, a maioria falou:

- O que tu quer com uma pirralha? Ainda vai ser acusado de pedofilia HAHAHAHAH. Ta querendo se amarrar com uma novinha?

- Vocês sabem que eu não sou de namorar. Eu só quero uma coisa dela e, depois de conseguir, dou um fora, como com qualquer outra guria.

_William_

A semana passou voando. No sábado eu e a Lily fomos ao cinema e depois acompanhei ela até a casa da Lene, ela ia dormir lá. A Lily é uma guria legal e eu to curtindo muito ficar com ela. To pensando em tornar as coisas oficiais... Pedir ela em namoro e tudo o mais.

Eu acho que o Potter ta gostando dela, sempre que ele nos vê juntos da um jeito de sair de perto ou fica com uma cara horrível... Mais um motivo pra eu querer pedir ela em namoro, não quero outros guris dando em cima da minha ruiva.

Decidido, vou pedir ela em namoro essa semana.

_Lily_

A semana passou, quase que literalmente, voando. Eu to me dando super bem com o Will e eu gosto de conversar com ele, mas quando eu vejo o James o meu coração dispara, eu sinto borboletas no estômago, minhas pernas tremem e eu sinto uma vontade imensa de abraçar ele.

Desde que o Jay me pediu desculpas ele voltou ao normal comigo, pelo menos quando eu to só com ele, com o Sirius e a Lene. Quando eu to com o William o James sai de perto ou fica agindo de uma maneira estranha.

Sábado eu sai com o Will, a gente foi ao cinema. A gente não tem muita coisa em comum, como, por exemplo, nossos gostos músicas... Ele gosta de músicas mais normais, como Pop e Eletrônica, já eu gosto de Rock, alguma coisa de Reggae e essas coisas. Eu não sei mais se quero continuar ficando com ele, apesar de me divertir.

Sábado, depois do cinema, eu fui pra casa da Lene e resolvi perguntar se ela também tinha notado que o Jay age de uma maneira diferente quando eu e o William estamos juntos.

- E tu e o Robert, como que ta? – Resolvi começar por outro caminho.

- Ah, sei lá... Ele é lindo e também é querido, mas ele tenta apressa as coisas, entende?

- Apressar como?

- Tipo, ele tenta passar a mão em mim e essas coisas... – ela falou envergonhada.

- Ba, sério? Que droga. E por que tu não para de ficar com ele?

- É que quando eu falo pra ele parar, ele para.

- E o Sirius? Não quer dar uma chance pra ele?

- Ele que fique com aquela "Evy" – ela fez aspas no ar -, eu não sinto nada por ele mesmo.

- Marlene, para de tentar esconder, ta na cara que tu gosta do Sirius e que ele gosta de ti!

- Ta, suponhamos que eu goste dele... Se ele gostasse mesmo de mim, tu acha que ele teria ficado com outra praticamente na minha frente?

- Lene, ele tava bêbado e tu também não da uma pista que quer tentar com ele.

- Tudo bem que naquela sexta ele tava bêbado, mas e nas outras vezes que ele saiu com ela? Ele não tava bêbado. Enfim, chega de falar de mim... Tu tem algo pra me perguntar, não tem?

- Como tu sabe? É, tenho... Tipo, eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas eu reparei que sempre que eu e o William estamos juntos perto de ti e dos guris, o Jay começa a agir de uma maneira estranha.

- Lils, entende uma coisa, o James ta gostando de ti!

- Lene, isso é praticamente impossível... Ele tem toda e qualquer guria aos pés dele, tu acha que ele vai querer uma guria sem graça que nem eu?

- Lily, de sem graça tu não tem nada. Tu é o tipo de guria que ele gosta... É meiga, delicada, é legal, curte rock, tem um corpão e tudo o mais. Para de achar que tu não é boa o suficiente pra ele. Uma pergunta: Tu gosta dele?

- Pra ser sincera? Sim.

- Então para de ficar com o Will e tenta mostrar isso pra ele.

- É... Vou pensar. Enfim, vamos ver "Um amor pra recordar"?

_Sirius_

Sábado de noite e Sirius Black em casa... Coisa rara de se ver. Hoje de tarde eu convidei a Evelyn pra sair, a gente foi em uma sorveteria pouco movimentada e quando eu fui beijar ela, ela disse:

- Sirius, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

- Manda – ihhhh, aí vem bomba.

- Eu não quero mais ficar contigo. Eu aceitei vir aqui hoje, só pra te falar isso. Então, vou indo, tchau.

Eu não acredito até agora que ela me deu um fora. Sirius Black levando fora... Outra coisa rara de se ver. Eu não sei o que eu to reclamando, eu também pretendia dar o fora nela. Eu quero tentar mostrar pra Lene que é dela que eu gosto, que é com ela que eu quero ficar.

Domingo, dia de almoço em família na casa da família Black... Acordei com uma pessoa quase derrubando minha porta:

- ACORDA, SIRIUS! A TUA MÃE MANDOU EU VIR TE CHAMAR. DESCE LOGO! – Era a Bellatrix, minha meiga prima.

Levantei, tomei um banho, me arrumei e sai de casa pela porta dos fundos. Fui pra casa que eu realmente considerava minha família, a casa do James.

- Bom dia, querido – a mãe dele falou quando abriu a porta pra mim.

- Bom dia, tia Dorea. O James já acordou?

- Já. Ele ta lá em cima. O almoço vai sair daqui a pouco, ta?

Eu amo a mãe do Jay como se fosse minha mãe de verdade. Subi e fui chamar o Prongs.

- Acorda meu! – Falei sacudindo ele.

- Larga, almofadinhas – ele falou me empurrando.

- O almoço já vai sair – falei e fui saindo do quarto.

- Ta bom, já to levando! – Ele falou levantando da cama.

- Levei um fora da Evelyn.

- Uou... Sério?

- Sim. Tipo, ontem eu convidei ela pra sair, eu ia dar um fora nela, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Pelo menos agora tu pode investir na Lene.

_James_

Sábado eu vi a Lily chegando na casa da Lene, acompanhada do William. Fui direto pro meu quarto, coloquei uma música e me deitei. Fiquei pensando no relacionamento da Lily e do Winter... Se eu fosse ele já teria pedido ela em namoro, ta na cara que ele gosta bastante dela e, se eu fosse ele, já teria oficializado tudo, pra não correr risco de outro guri dar em cima dela, se bem que o William ainda não ter pedido é uma sorte, eu não quero que eles comecem a namorar.

Domingo, como sempre, o Sirius fugiu do almoço em família na casa dele e veio pra cá. Ele tomou um fora da tal Evelyn. De noite, depois que ele foi embora, eu mandei uma mensagem pra Lene contando isso... Imagino que ela vai ficar, no mínimo, feliz com essa notícia:

_Ei, Lene, o Sirius não ta mais com a Evelyn._

_ E daí? Não to nem aí pra ele, ele pode ficar com quem quiser._

_ Epa, só achei que tu fosse ficar feliz com a notícia._

_ Pois achou errado._

_Marlene_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, o Sirius terminou com a Evelyn! Agora sim que eu vou continuar com o Robert, só pra fazer ciúmes no Sirius.

_Lily_

Domingo eu fui dormir pensando na minha conversa com a Marlene e decidi que iria parar de ficar com o Will e tentar mostrar pro James que eu to gostando dele.

Segunda de manhã, que preguiça. Me arrumei correndo, tomei o café da manhã mais rápido ainda e quando cheguei na escola fiquei sentada nas escadas, pra esperar o William.

Eu tava ouvindo música quando o Sirius chegou, sentou do meu lado e disse:

- Eai ruivinha, chegou cedo em hahah

- Bom dia, Si. É que eu to esperando o William, tenho que falar com ele.

- Oh, falando nele... Aí vem ele.

- Vou lá Sirius, a gente se fala depois, beijo.

Eu não sei porque, mas meu coração começou a bater muito rápido enquanto eu ia na direção do Will. Quando ele me viu, abriu um sorriso enorme. Ele é realmente muito bonito.

- Bom dia, Will – falei.

- Bom dia, Lils.

- Eu preciso falar contigo – a gente falou ao mesmo tempo.


	6. Relações

**Capítulo 6 – Relações**

_Lily_

- Pode falar primeiro – ele falou.

- Não, pode falar tu.

- OK. Assim, eu to curtindo muito ficar contigo e... e eu... e eu queria saber se tu quer namorar comigo. É, é isso.

- Ah, wow, tu me pegou desprevenida. Era sobre isso que eu queria falar contigo, sabe... – Falei e baixei a cabeça – Eu não sei como falar isso de um jeito que não vá, sei lá, te magoar, mas é que eu não quero mais ficar contigo... Tipo, não tem nada haver contigo, de verdade, o problema é que não é de ti que eu gosto... Não, não me entenda mal, eu gosto de ti, como amigo, mas pra namorar ou ficar, não, entende?

- Ah, claro que entendo, Lils.

- Tu ta brabo comigo?

- Não... Eu to triste, óbvio, mas prefiro que tu seja honesta comigo do que fique me enganando. Bom, eu vou lá falar com os guris. Tchau, Lily.

- Will, espera... Nós ainda somos amigos, não é?!

- É claro que somos, Li – ele falou enquanto me dava um beijo na bochecha e saia de perto de mim.

Eu me senti mal por magoar ele, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia mais leve, mais feliz por não ta mais enganando ele e nem a mim mesma.

_James_

Eu tava chegando na escola com a Lene, a gente tava indo falar com o Sirius quando eu passei praticamente do lado da Lily e do Winter, eu ouvi ele pedindo ela em namoro e paralisei... Fiquei escutando, de um jeito discreto, mas prestando muita atenção. Eu já tava começando a crer que ia ver eles mais juntos ainda, quando a Lils recusou o pedido e disse que não era dele que ela gostava. ELA RECUSOU! Que vontade de abraçar e beijar ela.

Eu tava tão feliz que demorei pra perceber o que ela falou... Se ela não gostava dele, de quem é que ela gostava? Essa pergunta ficou martelando na minha cabeça a manhã toda.

Quando eu cheguei em casa fui direto pro meu quarto e mandei uma mensagem pro Almofadinhas, dizendo:

_Eai cara, tu pode vir aqui pra casa?_

_ Já ia te mandar uma mensagem. Chego aí em 15min._

Ele chegou, como prometido, uns 15min depois e subiu direto pro meu quarto.

- Eai Jay!

- Eai! Esqueci de te falar, a Lils terminou com o Winter.

- Ba, sério?

- Aham, hoje antes da aula eles tavam conversando nas escadas e tal.

- Sei, mas por que eles terminaram?

- Ele pediu ela em namoro e ela disse que não gostava dele, não pra namorar e tal, mas só como amigo.

- Coitado, ta na _"friendzone"._ Só me explica uma coisa, por que tu não ta, slá, pulando de felicidade? Achei que era isso que tu queria.

- Sim, eu to feliz por ela ter terminado com ele, muito até, porque agora eu posso falar pra ela o que eu sinto e tudo o mais.

- Então, qual o problema?

- O problema é que ela disse pra ele que "não é de ti que eu gosto", entende? Ela já gosta de alguém e eu não tenho a menor ideia de quem possa ser.

- Não tem? Sério mesmo? Porra, ta praticamente estampado na cara dela... Ela gosta de ti!

- Não viaja Sirius... Se ela tivesse mesmo afim de mim, já teria me falado, não?

- Eu não to viajando, James. É só tu observar o jeito que ela olha pra ti, que ela presta atenção em todas as idiotices que tu fala... Se tu não acredita no que eu to te falando, pergunta pra Marlene.

_Marlene_

Eu tava no celular com o Robert, quando o James chegou no meu quarto sem fazer barulho e me deu um susto, eu cai da cama e desliguei na cara do Rob, tadinho!

- Meu Deus, James, tu quer me matar?

- Desculpa se eu te assustei, juro que dessa vez foi sem querer.

- Podia ter avisado, slá, tossido, pigarreado, etc. Enfim, o que tu ta fazendo aqui chatinho?

- Eu precisava falar contigo... Perguntar uma coisa, na verdade.

- Ah, ta. Pergunte.

- Seguinte, lembra que na semana passada tu me perguntou se eu tava gostando da Lily e eu neguei?

- Aham... Que quê tem?

- Eu não quis falar porque ela tava com o Winter, mas eu to curtindo ela...

- Ah, que novidade! Poxa, eu nem imaginei HAHAHAHAHA

- Para de rir, Lene! Ela terminou com ele hoje né?

- Sim, no início da aula. Ele pediu ela em namoro, sendo que eles só tavam ficando a uma semana...

- Ta, era sobre isso que eu queria falar contigo. Hoje quando a gente tava chegando e tal, sem querer eu ouvi a conversa deles e ouvi quando ela terminou com ele e uma coisa que eu não entendi foi que ela disse pra ele "não é de ti que eu gosto"... Se não é dele que ela gosta, de quem é?

- James, eu não posso falar as coisas que ela me conta, porque nós somos melhores amigas e guardamos os segredos uma da outra, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Tu já deve ter uma ideia de quem ela gosta, porque do contrário tu não ia ter vindo aqui falar comigo.

- Eu tava falando com o Sirius e ele sugeriu que ela possa ta gostando de mim, pelo jeito que ela me olha/presta atenção nas coisas que eu digo, mas eu não tenho certeza.

- James, imagina assim, a Lily olha pra ti da mesma maneira que tu olha pra ela, ajudou em alguma coisa?

- Se for verdade, eu vou ser o cara mais feliz de Hogwarts... Não, não de Hogwarts, do mundo!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ta bom, Jay. Eu vou ligar pro Robert, já que tu me fez desligar na cara dele! – Falei enquanto eu dava um soco no ombro dele.

- Falando em Robert... Qual é a desse cara?

_Sirius_

- Eu não to viajando, James. É só tu observar o jeito que ela olha pra ti, que ela presta atenção em todas as idiotices que tu fala... É o mesmo jeito que eu olho/presto atenção na Lene – falei em voz baixa, mais pra mim mesmo do que outra coisa. - Se tu não acredita no que eu to te falando, pergunta pra Marlene.

Depois disso a gente desceu pra almoçar e depois eu voltei pra casa. Passei a tarde trancado no meu quarto, fuçando na internet e pensando na Marlene... Como será que eu posso fazer ela ver que eu gosto de verdade dela? Essa coisa de "amor platônico" ta começando a me deixar mal de verdade, que saco.

Acabei pegando no sono com o notebook encima de mim e acordei com o barulho dele caindo no chão, peguei o celular e o relógio mostrava 3h50, que droga... Juntei o note, coloquei ele no criado-mudo e voltei a dormir.

_Lily_

Eram umas 16h e eu tava lendo um dos meus livros favoritos _(Morte Súbita)_ quando meu celular deu sinal de mensagem, peguei pra ver e era do James:

_Eai ruivinha!_

_ Eai Jay! Tudo bem?_

A gente ficou trocando mensagem até umas 23h45, mais ou menos... Foi muito bom passar esse tempo falando com ele, por mais que tenha sido por mensagem e eu não tenha visto os olhos dele ou sentido o perfume dele. Nós temos muita coisa em comum, como, por exemplo: gostos musicais, comidas, livros, filmes, séries, etc.

Hoje, depois que eu terminei com o William, eu meio que me sentia culpada, meio que aliviada... Eu me senti culpada pelo fato de magoar ele, falando que não é dele que eu gosto e tudo mais, mas me senti aliviada por não ta enganando ele e nem a mim mesma.

Depois que eu almocei fui pro meu quarto, coloquei uma música, fiz meus deveres e fiquei pensando no James, até ele me mandar a primeira mensagem...

Já passa da 00h e eu não consigo dormir porque não paro de pensar no Jay... Acho que eu tenho que contar que eu gosto dele, o problema é que eu não tenho ideia de como eu posso falar isso pra ele e eu não sei se tenho coragem pra isso, eu sou envergonhada desde sempre.

_Sirius_

Graças a Deus já é quinta-feira, final de semana ta chegando. Depois de ficar pensando em como eu poderia mostrar pra Lene que eu não sou mais aquele pirralho insuportável e que eu gosto dela de verdade, apesar de continuar fazendo algumas das brincadeiras idiotas que eu fazia quando era um pirralho insuportável... Qual é, eu sou tudo que uma guria pode querer.

Eu tava na fila do bar do colégio com o Prongs quando eu perguntei o que a gente ia fazer nesse final de semana e ele respondeu:

- Não sei, o que tu quer fazer?

- A minha casa vai ta liberada nesse finde, pensei em fazer uma festa, o que tu acha?

- Pilho muito! A gente tem que começar a organizar as coisas logo, pra poder avisar a galera.

- Então faz assim, depois da aula eu vou pra tua cas gente chama os guris pra organizar as coisas, pode ser?

- Pode. E ai, tu falou alguma coisa pra Lene já?

- Ainda não, e isso foi mais um motivo pra eu pensar nessa festa, eu pretendo falar pra ela no sábado.

_James_

Depois da aula o Sirius, o Remus, Frank e os Prewett foram lá pra casa. Minha mãe não tava em casa, então nós ligamos pro Três Vassouras, um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade, e pedimos nosso almoço. Enquanto a gente esperava a comida chegar, começamos a discutir as coisas sobre a festa e os Prewett (Guilherme e Pedro) começaram a sugerir lugares pra comprar as coisas pra sábado.

- Tem uma loja de bebidas, perto da casa de uns amigos nossos, que não se importa em vender pra menor de idade, mas a gente vai precisar de alguém com carro pra pegar as coisas.

- Tranquilo, eu busco com vocês – Remus falou, ele já tinha 16 anos.

- OK, bebidas resolvidas. Vocês vão querer colocar alguma coisa pra comer? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu acho uma boa ter uns pratinhos espalhados com petiscos, o que vocês acham? – perguntei.

- Pode ser, porque sempre tem um bêbado ou uma bêbada que precisa comer alguma coisa. Onde a gente pede? – O Guilherme

- Três Vassouras ou no Cabeça de Javali? – Remus perguntou.

- Eu não sei se o Três Vassouras faz petiscos, mas se fizer, a comida deles é muito melhor que a do Cabeça de Javali e a gente ainda consegue desconto com a Rosmerta. – Sirius respondeu.

- OK. Então no sábado a gente vai lá pelas 18h pra tua casa, Sirius, pra te ajudar a organizar as coisas, combinado?

- OK. Amanhã a gente vai atrás dessas coisas. Quando chegar em casa, eu crio um evento no Facebook e convido todo mundo – Sirius respondeu.

Depois que a gente terminou de decidir as coisas da festa, a gente ficou jogando play a tarde toda.

_Marlene_

Eu tava sem fazer nada e entrei no face pra ver se tinha algo de interessante, abri minhas notificações e tinha um convite pra uma festa no sábado, na casa do Sirius. Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Lily.

- Oi Lils.

_- Oi Lene _

- Tu viu o evento pra uma festa na casa do Sirius no sábado?

_-_ _Vi sim, tu vai?_

- **Nós** vamos.

_- HAHAHAHAHA ta bom então. Vem te arrumar aqui. Quer dormir aqui em casa depois da festa?_

- Não vai ter problema se a gente chegar meio bêbadas? HAHAHAHA

_- Não, no sábado minha mãe vai ter que ir num jantar de negócios do meu pai que não vai acabar muito tarde, mas é cansativo, e quando eles chegam em casa só querem dormir. Minha irmã vai dormir na casa do namorado dela, o Baleia Dursley._

- Baleia Dursley?

_- É, o namorado dela é um balofo chato e nojento._

- HAHAHAHAHA ok, eu falo com a minha mãe e te aviso amanhã. Já confirma presença no evento.

_- Pode deixar. Beijos, boa noite._

- Boa noite.

Confirmei presença e fui no quarto da minha mãe.

- Oi mãe, posso falar contigo?

- Claro meu amor.

- Sábado vai ter uma festa na casa do Sirius, eu vou me arrumar na Lils e depois eu vou dormir ali lá, posso?

- Claro querida. Marlene, lembra aquele projeto de uma casa em Paris que eu fiz há uns quatro meses atrás?

- Sim, já ta pronta?

- Sim, por isso eu tenho que ir pra lá semana que vem. Eu vou viajar na sexta e vou ficar umas 3 semanas, acho. A Ana vai ficar trabalhar de segunda a sexta, como sempre. Eu vou pedir pros seguranças da rua ficarem de olho aqui em casa e os Potter vão vir sempre aqui ver se ta tudo bem e eu gostaria que tu convidasse a Lily pra vir aqui pra casa nos fins de semana, ok? Qualquer coisa eu falo com a mãe dela.

- OK, eu falo com a Lils amanhã.

_Lily_

Quando eu cheguei no colégio o James já tava sentado nas escadas, nos esperando.

- Bom dia, Jay.

- Bom dia, ruivinha. Vai ir amanhã?

- Vou sim.

A gente começou a conversar sobre as pessoas que iam, depois a gente começou a falar de música e outras coisas. Eu me surpreendi com o quão facilmente o papo rolava entre a gente. O James é um amor. Nós estávamos distraídos conversando quando a Bellatrix, uma sonserina arrogante, chegou. Eu nunca tinha falado com ela, mas já tinham me dito que ela é muito desagradável. Ela veio na nossa direção e quando chegou perto da gente, falou:

- Olha que amor, o novo casalzinho de Hogwarts... Que nojo.

- Casalzinho? Tu ta louca? – perguntei.

- Aham, ta bom, nega... Vocês tão sempre juntos, qual é. Tu é rápida em ruiva, mal parou de ficar com o Will e já partiu pra cima do Potter.

- Cala tua boca. Se a gente ta sempre junto não significa que nós estamos juntos, caso tu não saiba o que é, isso se chama "amizade". E mesmo se nós estivéssemos juntos, desde quando isso é da tua conta?

- Presta muita atenção como tu fala comigo, novata.

- É? Por quê? Não vejo nada demais em ti... Tu não passa de uma arrogante enxerida, fica aí se achando melhor do que os outros, tu e aqueles teus amiguinhos imbecis.

- Tu vai te arrepender do que tu acabou de falar – ela falou enquanto pulava encima de mim.

Ela me derrubou e tentou me bater, mas uma coisa que eu aprendi muito bem com a Petúnia foi a brigar. Eu empurrei ela pro lado e subi encima dela. Só deu tempo de eu dar um soco na cara dela e o James me tirou de cima dela.

- EPA, EPA, EPA! Parou vocês duas – Sirius falou segurando a Bellatrix que já tava se levantando pra vir pra cima de mim de novo.

James tava me segurando e o Sirius segurando a Bellatrix, e a gente tentando se soltar. Eu tava com muita raiva daquela nojenta, quem ela pensa que é pra ficar se metendo na vida dos outros e ainda por cima insinuar que eu sou atirada? Ah, por favor né... Tudo tem limite.

- Ei, Lils, para – James falou olhando nos meus olhos, isso me acalmou um pouco, eu parei de tentar me livrar dos braços dele.

- Sai daqui, Bella – Sirius falou, mas ela não se moveu – AGORA!

- Eu odeio a Bellatrix Black, ela é uma nojenta. Lils, eu nunca imaginei que tu fosse agressiva, mas valeu HAHAHAHAHAHA tu deu um soco lindo nela!

- Valeu... Espera, Black?

- É. Tu teve o desprazer de conhecer a minha amada prima, Lily.

- Não acredito! A tua prima é uma completa imbecil.

- Minha família toda é – ele respondeu meio triste. – Mas desde quando tu é tão agressiva ruiva?

- Não fui eu quem começou! Ela veio pra cima de mim e eu só revidei...

- É, mas só tu bateu né – James falou me dando um sorriso.

_James_

Depois da briga da Lily e da Bella, a manhã passou normal. Apesar de tudo, o soco que a Lils deu na Bellatrix foi muito mais do que merecido e foi lindo. Eu nunca pensei que a ruivinha sabia brigar... Ela ta sempre me surpreendendo.

Hoje no início da aula a gente conversou um pouco mais sobre tudo, gostos musicais, os outros anos na escola, sobre amigos, problemas, etc. Ela me contou que tem uma irmã mais velha, Petúnica, que a relação delas tem seus altos e baixos, me perguntou como é ser filho único e outras coisas. A cada dia que passa, a cada conversa nossa eu acho ela mais legal, querida, interessante e me convenço cada vez mais de que ela é tudo que eu sempre sonhei, tudo que eu sempre pedi que uma guria tivesse, ela tem.

Amanhã tem a festa do Sirius e eu pretendo conversar com ela sobre tudo o que eu sinto e perguntar se ela também gosta de mim.

Fiquei escutando Oasis e pensando nela antes de dormir. Ela tem um sorriso tão lindo e quando ela fica corada é tão fofo. Tudo que eu quero é ficar com ela, eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém.

_Lily_

Acordei no sábado as 11h30 e desci pra almoçar. A Lene chegou umas 15h lá em casa, a gente foi pro quarto e ficou conversando. Ela me contou que convidou o Robert pra festa e eu disse:

- O Sirius não vai gostar nada disso...

- Ele não tem que gostar de nada, o Robert ta comigo e ele vai pra festa, o Sirius não é nada meu, ele não pode ditar com quem eu fico ou deixo de ficar.

- Nossa, ta, desculpa.

- Foi mal, Lils, não era pra ser grossa contigo. É que o Sirius me irrita DEMAIS.

- Tudo bem. Ah, Lene, eu não sei o que eu faço...

- O que aconteceu?

- A cada dia que passa eu fico mais apaixonada pelo James... Ele é tudo de bom, tudo que eu sempre quis que um guri fosse, sabe?

- Sei... Eu acho que ele gosta de ti também, tenho quase certeza. Vai que hoje aconteça algo legal pra nós duas? Nunca se sabe né

- Tomara, porque eu to precisando de algo bom hahahaha

A gente ficou conversando e quando olhamos pro relógio já eram 19h30. Eu fui tomar banho primeiro porque ainda precisava escolher minha roupa, eu tava enrolada na toalha, no meu _closet _quando a minha mãe e meu pai vieram me dar tchau:

- Meu amor, a gente já ta indo pro jantar, se divirtam bastante e juízo. Que horas vocês vão voltar mais ou menos?

- A gente volta lá pelas 5h, eu acho.

- Querem que eu vá buscar vocês? – Meu pai perguntou.

- Não precisa pai, a gente volta de carona com o James ou vem de táxi. Não tem perigo.

- Ta bom, princesinha. Boa noite e boa festa.

- Boa noite, meu amor. Boa noite Lene! – Minha mãe gritou na direção do banheiro.

- Boa noite tia e tio, bom jantar pra vocês.

- Obrigada. Beijos.

Quando eles saíram a Lene saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e foi pegar a roupa na malinha que ela trouxe, eu disse:

- Eu não tenho absolutamente NADA pra vestir, que raiva.

- Lils, tu tem um _closet_ gigante e tu diz que não tem nada pra vestir? Ta bom HAHAHAHAHA

- Olha quem falando em _closet_ gigante né... Mas é sério, eu não sei o que vestir.

- Ta friozinho na rua e vai ser só uma social na casa dele, não vai ser um festão.

- Uma social que vai ter toda Hogwarts, alguns amigos de cada um e, principalmente, o James.

- Ahhhhh, entendi porque da neura.

Era uma social e a roupa que a Lene trouxe era bem pratica e básica, então eu não tinha que me preocupar mesmo. No final eu acabei me decidindo colocar uma calça jeans justinha, uma t-shirt branca de manga comprida, uma jaqueta preta curtinha, um salto alto preto e fiz um make básico. A Lene colocou uma blusa colocadinha preta lisa, uma meia calça e mini saia, uma bota de couro preto de salto baixo, como a roupa dela tava mais normal, ela trabalhou mais no make e fez ele em preto com brilho.

As 23h nós estávamos prontas e descemos pra beber um pouco antes de ir.

_Sirius_

O James chegou em casa lá pelas 17h30, os outros guris chegaram as 18h e pouca. Quando chegou todo mundo a gente começou a tirar os móveis do meio da sala, tiramos os vasos e tudo que poderiam quebrar. Trancamos os quartos, só deixamos a sala de jantar, a de estar e a cozinha abertas. Colocamos as bebidas no gelo e espalhamos os pratinhos com petiscos pela casa.

Os guris tinham levado as roupas pra se arrumarem lá em casa, lá pelas 21h a gente começou a revezar o banheiro do meu quarto.

As 23h começaram a chegar às primeiras pessoas. O primeiro a chegar foi o Pettigrew, um gordinho que fica puxando nosso saco, ele chega a ser irritante.

Já era quase 00h quando o Jay veio falar comigo:

- Será que a Lils e a Lene desistiram de vir?

- Acho que não, daqui a pouco elas tão aí.

Eu terminei a frase e as duas entraram na cozinha, as duas com copos de vodka na mão já. A Lene tava simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela tava simples e ao mesmo tempo perfeita! A Lils também tava muito bonita.

- E ai garotos – a Lily cumprimentou.

- Eai ruiva. Oi Lene – falei e dei um beijo em cada uma.

- Eai Jay. Oi Sirius. – O celular dela tocou e ela foi atender.

- Oi Lils – James falou e deu um abraço nela. – Tu ta linda.

- Obrigada – ela falou e corou demais. – Sirius, a Lene convidou o Robert... Achei melhor te avisar.

- Vem Lily, vamos encher teu copo de novo – o James falou puxando ela.

_James _

Eu fui perguntar pro Sirius se a Lily e a Lene tinham desistido da festa quando elas chegaram. A Lene tava muito bonita e o Almofadinhas também achou, já que só faltou escorrer baba. A Lily tava simplesmente perfeita... A roupa dela tava simples e a maquiagem dela tava delicada, tava tudo combinando com o estilo dela.

- Oi Lils. Tu ta linda – eu disse.

- Obrigada – ela disse e corou bastante, ela fica tão linda corada. – Sirius, a Lene convidou o Robert... Achei melhor te avisar.

O Robert e o Sirius no mesmo ambiente não vai prestar... Por que a Marlene tinha que fazer isso?

- Vem Lily, vamos encher teu copo de novo – falei antes que o Sirius se recuperasse da surpresinha. – O que tu ta bebendo?

- Vodka, eu acho. Peguei de uns guris que tavam bebendo perto da porta. A casa do Sirius é linda – ela falou e se sentou em um dos banquinhos da cozinha americana.

- É mesmo, mas ainda bem que não tem ninguém da família dele aqui. Tu quer beber o que?

- Por quê? Pode ser tequila ou vodka.

- Porque a família dele é muito chata, eles se acham melhor que todo mundo... Da família dele, tirando a Andrômeda e um tio dele, o Sirius odeia todos – falei servindo ela de vodka com energético.

- Que horror. Eu não consigo me imaginar sem a minha família, eles são tudo pra mim... Eu amo até a Petúnia hahahahahaha

A gente continuou conversando e bebendo. Quanto mais ela bebia, mais solto ficava o riso dela e quanto mais eu bebia, mais eu tentava fazer ela rir... O sorriso e a risada dela são os mais perfeitos que eu já vi/ouvi. Eu já tava meio bêbado e ela também, quando eu disse:

- Lils, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa e te perguntar outra, posso?

- Claro Jay – ela falou servindo mais vodka pra gente.

_Robert_

A Marlene me convidou pra uma festa/social na casa de um amigo dela, o Black, a casa dele era mais ou menos perto da dela, mas eu já tinha bebido um pouco antes e meio que me perdi, aí cheguei lá pela 00h45 e ela veio me encontrar na porta:

- Eai Rob – ela falou e me deu um beijo.

- Oi Lene.

Guria, principalmente dessa idade, é tão fácil de enganar... Tu ta um pouco de atenção, carinho e diz umas coisas bonitinhas, pronto, ta na tua mão.

- O que tu ta bebendo?

- Vodka. Quer?

- Quero sim, valeu.

_Sirius_

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE A MARLENE CONVIDOU O ROBERT! EU NÃO VOU DESCULPAR ELA TÃO CEDO. Que raiva.

Eu tava bebendo na sala com umas gurias quando aquele imbecil entrou com a Lene, que vontade de dar com a cara dele na parede, ba.

Sai da sala e voltei pra cozinha pra procurar o James e a Lily, mas quando eu cheguei lá eles tavam conversando e se divertindo juntos, não quis atrapalhar. Fui pra sala de jantar com os Prewett que tavam com um barril de cerveja, apostei 50 libras que eu conseguia ficar pelo menos 30s com a mangueira de pressão na boca. Ganhei 50 libras.

- Sirius, viu a Lene? – A Lily apareceu na sala do nada, parecia ta meio bêbada e com jeito de quem ia chorar.

- A última vez que eu vi ela, ela tava indo pro segundo andar com aquele retardado do Robert. O que aconteceu ruiva?

- Valeu. Não aconteceu nada, eu só preciso muito falar com ela.

Eu voltei a conversar com os guris quando o Jay apareceu e perguntou:

- Tu viu a Lily?

- Ela ta procurando a Lene, por quê?

- Porque eu fiz merda, pra variar. Valeu.

_Marlene_

Eu tava bebendo com o Robert na sala de estar e conversando com a Alice e o Remus quando ele me puxou pro segundo andar e a gente começou a ficar, só que foi mais intenso e agressivo de que das outras vezes, ele me puxou pra um banheiro que tava aberto no segundo andar e começou a beijar meu pescoço e tentar descer quando eu disse:

- EII, para!

- Ah, qual é! Eu sei que tu quer também.

- Não, eu não quero. Vamos descer.

- Não. Tu me provoca de todas as maneiras e agora não quer nada? – Ele falou e começou a beijar meu pescoço, eu comecei a empurra ele e ele começou a forçar a barra.

_Sirius_

Passou uns 30min e a ruiva voltou perguntando onde tava a Lene, eu resolvi ajudar ela a procurar, já que ela tava triste e um pouco bêbada.

A gente já tinha procurado por todo o primeiro andar e resolvemos subir, mas não tinha nenhum casal na escada e no corredor, todos os quartos tavam trancados, a única coisa que tava aberta no segundo andar era o banheiro. A gente bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Então eu virei pra Lils e perguntei:

- Será que ela não foi embora?

- Não, ela vai ir pra minha casa... Ela não iria embora sem me avisar.

- Ta, vamos bater de novo no banheiro.

Eu bati de novo na porta do banheiro, mas dessa vez eu ouvi a voz da Lene falando "PARA!" e comecei a empurrar a porta, totalmente preocupado. O que será que tava acontecendo? A porta tava trancada por dentro, eu empurrei a Lils pra trás e dei um chutão na porta. Quando a porta abriu, eu vi uma cena que eu desejava nunca ter visto na vida, a Lene tava meio bêbada e empurrando o Robert enquanto ele tentava pegar ela a força, ela já tava com o short um pouco abaixado... Não pensei duas vezes e parti pra cima dele. A gente começou a se pegar no soco, até que o James, que tava procurando a Lily, apareceu e nos separou.

A Lily se enfiou no nosso meio e o James tava me segurando, a Lene tava chorando desesperada, eu abracei ela e berrei pro Robert:

- SAI DA MINHA CASA AGORA, ANTES QUE EU ARREBENTE MAIS AINDA TUA CARA E CHAME A POLÍCIA!

A Lils começou a fazer carinho no cabelo da Lene e falando calma, o James chegou e fez um carinho nela também. Quando ela tava mais calma o James tento falar com a Lily, mas ela ignorou completamente e quando ele tentou pegar o braço dela, ela disse, de uma maneira tão fria que eu não tinha visto ela usar com ninguém, muito menos com o Prongs:

- Me larga, James. Vamos Lene? – E passou um braço na cintura da Lene e foi guiando ela escada abaixo. – Tchau Sirius.

- Tchau Lene. Tchau ruiva. EI, Lils, QUALQUER coisa que ela precisar, me liga, por favor.

- OK. Boa noite pra vocês.

Eu tava com tanta raiva, com tanta preocupação e com tanta vontade de ficar abraçado na Lene que eu demorei um pouco pra falar, mas quando eu voltei ao normal, perguntei pro James:

- O que foi isso?

- Isso o que?

- Tu e a Lily. O que aconteceu?

- Ah, outra hora eu te conto. Agora eu só quero beber pra esquecer, vamos descer.


	7. Declarações

**Capítulo 7 – Declarações**

_Marlene_

Acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça e tentando lembrar do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas minha cabeça estava doendo demais para que eu conseguisse pensar.

Levantei devagar, para não acordar a Lils, e fui tomar um café bem quente pra ver se ajudava a melhorar. Reparei que o travesseiro da Lily tava todo sujo de rímel, será que ela tinha ido dormir chorando?

_James_

Passei a noite acordado e me sentindo um imbecil por não ter ido atrás da Lily quando ela e a Marlene tavam indo embora.

Por que, justamente quando eu ia falar pra Lils o que eu to sentindo por ela, aquela guria da Lufa-Lufa tinha que me grudar? Que culpa eu tenho? Ela tava completamente bêbada e eu não lembro de ter retribuído o beijo, mas quando eu consegui tirar ela de cima de mim a Lily já tinha saído correndo dali.

Ela tava meio escondida entre a cozinha e a escada, com o rosto entre as mãos, quando eu encontrei ela. Peguei ela do braço e tentei puxar pra perto de mim, ela não deixou e tentou sorrir pra mim enquanto tentava lançar um olhar brabo/assassino, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ver naqueles olhos verdes tão lindos era decepção.

Lily Evans tava decepcionada comigo. Aquilo me destruiu por dentro, me torturou. Eu só queria abraçar ela e fazer com que ela esquecesse tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ela saiu de perto de mim, praticamente correndo.

_Lily_

Não dormi a noite toda porque sempre que eu fechava meus olhos a cena daquela guria beijando o James, e ele retribuindo, não parava de ficar passando na minha cabeça. Eu só queria poder sumir e esquecer tudo isso.

Quando ele falou que tinha que me contar uma coisa e me perguntar outra, eu realmente achei que ele fosse dizer que tava gostando de mim e perguntar se eu queria ficar com ele... Pelo visto eu achei errado. Ontem o papo entre nós tava fluindo sem nenhum esforço e eu realmente cheguei a acreditar que nós iríamos ficar, mas ele me decepcionou muito.

Eu vi quando a Lene se levantou, mas fingi que tava dormindo porque não tava muito afim de falar sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada e não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo, já que a noite dela tinha sido muito pior. Levantei e fui arrumar minhas coisas pra ir embora. Desci e a Marlene tava vendo TV na sala, fui dar um beijo de tchau nela.

- Bom dia, Lene.

- Bom dia, Lils. Ué, por que tu já ta indo embora? É cedo ainda.

- Tenho umas coisas pra fazer em casa e tenho que estudar... Sabe como é.

- Teus olhos tão inchados, tu tava chorando?

- Não, é só ressaca mesmo. E tu, ta bem?

- Tirando a dor de cabeça, to sim... Por quê?

- Por causa do que aconteceu ontem.

- O que aconteceu? Eu não lembro de muita coisa.

- Acho que a melhor pessoa pra te contar é o Sirius, já que foi ele quem te defendeu. Bom, tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa que tu precisar me liga. Beijo.

- Beijo. Bom domingo.

- Valeu, pra ti também. Não esquece de falar com o Sirius.

- Pode deixar.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto pro meu quarto, tomei um banho, coloquei "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" no DVD, me deitei pra assistir, mas peguei no sono logo depois. Adivinha com o que eu sonhei? Com aquele vadia grudando o James, é claro.

_Sirius_

Dormi muito pouco, não conseguia parar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com a Lene se eu não tivesse arrombado a porta daquele banheiro... Não gosto nem de imaginar. Robert filho duma puta. Eu deveria ter dado mais naquele imbecil.

Resolvi tomar um banho e ir dar uma voltar. Eu tava me vestindo quando meu celular começou a tocar "_Don't let me down – Beatles_" era o toque da Marlene.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia, mala.

- Tu e esse teu humor explendido.

- HAHA, engraçadinho. Tu pode vir aqui em casa daqui a pouco?

- Opa, claro... To sempre pronto hahahahahaha

- Não é pra isso, seu idiota.

- Eu sei. To brincando, calminha. Daqui a pouco eu passo aí.

- Ta, valeu. Beijo

- Beijo.

_James_

Levantei e fui até a casa da Lene tentar falar com a Lily, mas ela já tinha ido embora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A Marlene perguntou

- Sim, mas outra hora eu te conto, agora eu preciso muito falar com a Lils.

- Sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa... Quando eu acordei reparei que o travesseiro dela tava todo sujo de rímel e, quando ela foi me dar tchau, ela tava com umas olheiras enormes e com os olhos inchados. Acho que ela passou a noite toda chorando.

- Caralho... Eu sou um imbecil – o que a Lene me contou foi como uma facada... Eu nunca queria ter feito a Lily chorar. – Ta, valeu. Vou tentar falar com ela, se é que ela ainda quer olhar na minha cara.

- Jay, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Lene.

- Tu ta gostando da Lils né?

- Eu to completamente apaixonado por ela... E agora eu to me sentindo um completo idiota por ter feito ela chorar.

- Espero que tu goste de verdade dela... Não faz ela sofrer como tu já fez com outras gurias, ta? Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu amo ela.

- Eu vou fazer o máximo possível pra não fazer ela sofrer, Marlene... Eu também não quero ver a minha pequena triste, ainda mais por minha causa.

Voltei pra casa e fiquei mandando mensagem pra Lily, ligando e chamando ela no Facebook. Uma hora ela ia ter que me responder.

_Lily_

Acordei e olhei que horas eram, já passava das 22h. Peguei meu celular pra ver se tinha alguma coisa importante e tinha, no mínimo, umas 50 mensagens e umas 30 ligações perdidas do James, sem contar as mensagens no face.

Li mensagem por mensagem, tanto as do Facebook quando as do celular, mas não respondi nenhuma... Eu só queria poder dormir até esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

Desci pra comer alguma coisa e, enquanto eu tava comendo, comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Eu não tinha motivo pra ficar braba, na verdade... Eu e o James não temos nada, nós nem ficamos. Eu posso ta magoada e tudo o mais, mas não tenho o direito de ficar ignorando ele, não tem motivo e ele deve ta me achando uma idiota. Terminei de comer e subi, peguei meu celular, abri meu face e fui ler de novo as mensagens:

_**James:**_ _Lils, por favor, fala comigo._

_**James:**_ _Aparece, eu preciso MUITO falar contigo_

_**James:**_ _Desculpa por ontem_

_**James:**_ _Eu nem sei quem é aquela guria... Lily, fala comigo_

_**James:**_ _Por que tu não entra?_

_**James:**_ _Eu to começando a ficar preocupado já_

_**James:**_ _Tu sumiu e a Lene me disse que acha que tu chorou a noite toda... Aparece logo, por favor, eu quero muito falar contigo_

_**James:**_ _Eu não quero que fique esse clima entre nós dois_

Essas eram só as primeiras, tinha várias outras... Li todas no mínimo 3x e dei um sorrisinho bobo por saber que ele tava preocupado comigo, mas ainda tava muito magoada com ele. Resolvi responder.

_**Lily:**_ _Oi James, desculpa por não ter entrado... Eu tava dormindo e meu celular tava no silencioso, por isso eu não vi quando ele apitou mensagem, as notificações do Facebook e nem as ligações. O que tu quer conversar comigo? _

_**James: **__Finalmente tu apareceu... Eu já tava muito preocupado._

_**James: **__Eu queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem... Eu não quero que fique nenhum mal entendido entre nós._

_** Lily: **__Não tem porque tu te preocupar com o que aconteceu ontem kk _

_**Lily: **__Nós só estávamos conversando e tu ficou com outra guria, sem problemas haha tu é solteiro, tem mais é que aproveitar mesmo_

Digitar aquilo, demonstrar indiferença com o que tinha acontecido, me machucou tanto... Eu só queria poder esquecer aquilo.

_**James:**__ Tem problema sim... Eu só sei que aquela guria é da Lufa-Lufa, eu não queria ter ficado com ela. Eu só tenho pensado em uma pessoa ultimamente e eu só quero ficar com essa pessoa. Desculpa por ontem, de verdade... Eu não queria ter te decepcionado e, não adianta negar, eu vi nos teus olhos que tu tava muito decepcionada comigo. Eu nunca queria ter te feito chorar, desculpa, de verdade. E, por mim, eu teria passado a noite inteira conversando só contigo, porque ficar perto de ti é a melhor coisa que existe._

Quando ele me falou aquilo, parecia que tinha milhares de borboletas no meu estômago e todas batendo as asas ao mesmo tempo... Eu dei o maior sorriso do mundo.

_**Lily:**__ Tudo bem, sem problemas. E eu também teria passado a noite inteira conversando contigo. É muito bom. E em quem tu tem pensado ultimamente?_

_**James: **__Isso eu te conto se tu topar sair comigo no sábado que vem... Topa?_

_**Lily: **__Claro. Que horas?_

_**James: **__Passo na tua casa as 14h30, pode ser?_

_**Lily: **__Tudo bem. Vou sair. Beijo. Boa noite, dorme bem._

_**James:**__ Boa noite, Lils. Dorme bem e sonha com os anjos. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar, ta? Te cuida. Até amanhã._

_**Lily: **__Valeu. Tu também, qualquer coisa que precisar é só me ligar. Até amanhã._

_Marlene_

Chamei o Sirius pra vir aqui em casa me explicar o que tinha acontecido ontem a noite. Eu já ia ligar pra ele pra saber onde ele tava, quando alguém tocou a campainha. Me levantei pra atender já que final de semana a empregada tira folga. Era o Sirius.

- Oi princesa!

- Oi Sirius. Ta, agora me conta o que aconteceu ontem, porque eu não lembro de nada além do início da festa.

Ele me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, o que o imbecil do Robert tinha tentado fazer e da briga deles.

- Ai, Sirius, que vergonha – falei e escondi meu roso no pescoço dele.

- Não tem porque tu ficar envergonhada, Lene. A culpa não é tua, quem deveria sentir vergonha é aquele trouxa do Robert... – ele falou enquanto me abraçava e fazia carinho nos meus cabelos. – Só não dei mais nele porque o James me segurou e a Lily se enfiou entre nós.

- Eu nunca mais vou beber! – Falei com o rosto ainda no pescoço dele. – E eu não sei nem como te agradecer.

- Eu acho que já ouvi essa frase antes em hahahahaha. E não tem porque me agradecer, eu fiquei muito preocupado contigo... De verdade.

Quando eu fui me afastar dele, pra poder olhar ele nos olhos e tentar achar coragem pra dizer o que eu sinto, nós nos afastamos muito devagar e roçado minha bochecha na dele, ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto e me puxou pra mais perto dele, colocou a minha testa na dele... Fechou os olhos e disse:

- Lene, presta bem atenção no que eu vou dizer, ta? Tenta não me interromper, ok? – Fiz que "sim" com a cabeça e ele deu um sorriso torto. Onde foi parar o ar dos meus pulmões? – A gente se conhece a uns 10 anos, mais ou menos, né? Eu sempre fazia brincadeiras idiotas quando nós éramos pequenos e ainda faço, sabe por quê? Pra ver se tu me notava, pra tentar chamar tua atenção, pra tentar fazer com que tu percebesse que eu gosto de ti de verdade... Conhece aquele ditado, "Quem implica, ama."? Pois é, isso se encaixa perfeitamente aqui... Eu sempre impliquei com tudo relacionado a ti, pra ver se tu percebia o quanto eu gosto de ti, sabe? Eu gosto muito de ti, de verdade. Eu sempre coloquei defeito nos guris que tu ficava pra ver se tu enxergava que nenhum deles gostava de ti como eu gosto e que nenhum deles poderia te fazer feliz como eu posso... Não, eu não gosto de ti, eu te amo, eu sou completamente louco por ti, Marlene! Vê se enxerga isso de uma vez! Eu posso te fazer mais feliz do que qualquer um porque eu conheço teus defeitos, tuas qualidades, teus gostos, tuas manias, tuas birras... Eu conheço absolutamente tudo de ti e te amo mesmo assim, eu amo cada detalhe teu, princesa. Eu sei quando tu ta mal só de olhar nos teus olhos, ou pelo modo como tu arruma o cabelo... Eu noto tudo em ti, Lene, tudo. Eu poderia ter qualquer guria daquele colégio e de fora de Hogwarts também, mas eu não quero... Eu quero a única que não me quer, foda isso, né? Pois é... Enfim, Lene, se tu sente o mesmo por mim, por favor, me diz. Eu não vejo a hora de poder te chamar de namorada... Mas se tu não sente o mesmo, não mente pra mim, por favor, me diz, porque aí eu tento te esquecer, por mais que vá doer muito e seja quase impossível, eu tento. Eu te amo muito mais do que tu imagina. Fica comigo... Quer ser minha namorada?

- Sirius... Tu pode repetir a parte em que tu disse que me ama? Sério, eu nunca imaginei ouvir isso de ti e, te juro por tudo nesse mundo, esse era meu maior sonho. Eu também sou completamente louca por ti... Tu é perfeito pra mim, mesmo com esse teu jeitinho de malandro, de pegador e de quem não se importa com nada, sabe? Eu sempre quis dizer pra ti que eu te amo, mas eu nunca tive coragem porque eu achava que o sentimento não era recíproco, mas, graças a Deus, é. Então, caso tu não tenha entendido, eu sinto o mesmo por ti... Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ti, tu me deixa louca! E o que eu mais quero é poder te chamar de namorado. É OBVIO que eu aceito, praga.

Depois disso, Sirius me abraçou e me beijou... O beijo dele é bem melhor do que eu poderia imaginar, é perfeito. E, definitivamente, eu amo ele mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele passou o resto do domingo lá em casa e a gente ficou conversando, namorando e se curtindo... De vez em quando, eu tinha que me lembrar como é que se respira hahaha Ele é demais.

_James_

Consegui falar com a Lils e a indiferença que ela demonstrou foi dolorosa, mas eu sei que ela só tava tentando se mostrar indiferente pra não demonstrar o quanto eu tinha conseguido decepcionar ela... Eu só queria poder ficar abraçado nela e falar o quanto eu to apaixonado por ela.

Convidei ela pra sair no sábado que vem... Vou contar tudo o que eu sinto e vamos ver no que vai dar.

Fui dormir pensando no que fazer pra tornar aquele primeiro encontro o mais perfeito possível... Acho que já tenho uma ideia.


End file.
